Awakening Powers
by Hinoke
Summary: IY H Potter Crossover. The jewel is complete and Kagome tells Inuyasha how she really feels. But when Inuyasha tells her that he dosnt feel the same Kagome goes back to her own time only to find a letter from a certain wizarding school waiting for her...
1. The One Sided Love

Summary  
  
A Inuyasha, Harry Potter Crossover!  
  
The jewel is completed and Kagome tells Inuyasha how she really feels. Inuyasha then tells her that he dosn't feel that same. How could he ever love some as weak powerless as her?. In grief Kagome returns to her time where she receives a letter from hogwarts. Determined to prove Inuyasha wrong. Kagome decides to attend hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: HELLO! I want to thank you for deciding to read my fic  
  
(well that's assuming that somebody really is reading this for all I know I just typing this and I which would mean that I'm talking to myself! I'M GOING CRAZY!...oh wait I already am crazy)  
  
Anyways this first chapter is kinda short  
  
BUT THERE IS A REASON Y!  
  
This chapter is more like a prelude to the rest of the story the chapters start getting much longer and more interesting the farther you go into the story..don't believe me? READ AHEAD!!! Also after this most everything will be in Kagome's point of view (it makes it a lot more fun to read ^.^)  
  
-Hinoke- (japanese for blazing flame)  
  
Please review so that I can know what you think of my story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( ) Author rambling/ commenting on the story  
  
--Thoughts-- (I would use italic but ff.net is gay and wont let me)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before I start I just want to say that I know that there are a lot of people that read the first chapter see what I did between Kagome and Inuyasha and stop reading BUT they WILL meet again it's just that I wanted a story that wasn't Inu/ Kag BUT PLEASE KEEP ON READING!!! You don't want to find out who Kagome ends up with don't you o.O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Nudges bob her slacker muse in the stomach* SAY IT!  
  
Bob- But I dont wanna  
  
Hinoke- *glares*  
  
Bob- Fine  
  
Bob- Sheesh, don't have a cow babe  
  
Hinoke- *eye starts to twitch*  
  
Bob- *Gulps*  
  
Bob- Hinoke in no way shape or form owns Inuyasha, because she's a loser who couldnt come up with such a great idea  
  
(HEY I CAME UP WITH THIS PLOT DIDNT I I BET I COULD COME UP WITH SOMETHING EVEN BETTER THEN INUYASHA)  
  
Bob- Suuuuure you could *coughs*  
  
Bob- Anyways dont sue her..then again maybe you should  
  
Hinoke- BOB!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Chapter 1, The One Sided Love  
  
--"Is this really the end?"-- thought Kagome.  
  
They had spent so long collecting the shards of the shikon Jewel, that it just didn't seem possible that it could really be complete.  
  
She looked at the rest of the group "we sure have changed a lot in the last 2 years".  
  
Shippo had been growing and now was as tall as her waist,  
  
--"Yeah but he's still just a cute little kid."--  
  
Inuyasha seemed to have finally grown up on the end side.  
  
He no longer bickered and fought with everyone all the time.  
  
-- "I almost miss the old Inuyasha, he just seems so cold and distant now."- -  
  
Shaking her head Kagome moved her thoughts on to Miroku and Sango.  
  
She smiled --"now there was a miracle,"--  
  
Miroku had gotten over groping ever female that he met in a effort to show Sango how he really felt.  
  
(NO MIROKU HOW COULD YOU! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU AND ME!!! *sobs*).  
  
--"Well it certainly seems to have worked,"-- she thought, as she looked over at the happy couple sitting under a tree sharing lunch.  
  
*sigh* --"why cant me and Inuyasha ever be like that?"--  
  
Thinking about how everyone had changed so much Kagome muttered.  
  
-- "Why is it that everyone else changed so much yet I'm still the same stupid little girl that cant do anything for herself!"--  
  
What Kagome didn't realize was that she HAD changed...a lot. She was no longer as helpless and depending on others to always save her.  
  
She was also a LOT more mature.  
  
But she had also changed a lot on the outside.  
  
Her hair had grown out to the point that it went past her butt as well as her bangs growing out to be almost the same length as the rest of her hair. (sorry but I hate Kagome's bangs)  
  
She had also gotten taller and now had more of a figure.  
  
Though what her friends really noticed was the look in her eyes.  
  
They where the eyes of someone with wisdom beyond there age.  
  
And while they still had a warm inviting glow to them.  
  
They where no longer the big blue eyes that where full of innocents and joy.  
  
Shippo tugged on her leg bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
Kagome smiled "I guess I'm as ready as I'll every be."  
  
This is what everyone was gathered for at long last the jewel shards had been collected and she was now ready to purify them.  
  
She took the jewel and started chanting a blessing that Kaeda had taught her that morning.  
  
Everyone watched as a bright blue light started to surround her.  
  
Slowly the light started to turn white.  
  
Suddenly a raw intense power blasted from the ring of light blinding everyone.  
  
When the light had faded the shikon jewel was gone and Kagome was lying on the ground unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~Later at Kaede's hut~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome slowly started to wake up.  
  
She lifted her head and looked around, the only one in the hut was Inuyasha.  
  
As she tried to sit up Inuyasha came out of his thoughts and went over to help her.  
  
Kagome smiled, "thank you Inuyasha". "Feh don't think anything of it"  
  
He then looked at her straight in the eyes.  
  
The shard has been purified and has now disappeared.  
  
Kagome blinked "does that mean that it's all over?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head.  
  
"I think it's time for you to return to your own time now"  
  
Kagome gulped knowing that it was now or never she had to tell Inuyasha how she felt before it was to late.  
  
Kagome built up her courage and laid her hand on Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"I dont want to go"  
  
"Inuyasha I want to stay here with you......forever".  
  
"Inuyasha I-I-I love you!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed.  
  
"Look Kagome" he said, "the only reason I even put up with you for so long is because you could see the shards"  
  
"Now that the jewel is complete I have no reason to ever see you again"  
  
"I'm in love Kikyo" (I know I know I really hate kikyo to but it's what the story needed for it to happen I'M SORRY!)  
  
"Besides I could never love, or even like for that matter, someone as weak and useless as you"  
  
Tears sprang up in Kagome's eyes "FINE!" she shouted  
  
"goodbye forever have fun in hell with your damn clay barbie!"(GO KAGOME!)  
  
And with that she ran for the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hinoke- Hey that was fun!  
  
Inuyasha- R U KIDDING ME!!! Your making me go to hell with that bitch Kikyo!  
  
Hinoke- I laugh at your misfortune! Buwhahahahaha  
  
Kagome- Hey that Isnt very nice  
  
Hinoke- *raises and eyebrow* and your point is......  
  
Kagome- SIT!  
  
Hinoke- YOU CANT SIT ME I'M THE AUTHOR!  
  
Kagome- *glares*  
  
Anyways I hope to have the next chapter up really really soon (I'm home schooled I have nothing else to do with my life) though I want at LEAST on review before I post it.......one more thing PLEASE GOD I NEED A BETA WRITER!!!!!.....and even if you dont want to be a beta write I still would like impute, ideas, where do YOU want this story to go??? Also should I but some Japanese words in or do you like it plain and simple???  
  
Ok before I go *glares at her slaker of a muse* say it  
  
Bob- I DONT WANT TO!!!  
  
Hinoke- I'll start writing more and you'll have to do more work!  
  
Bob- NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!  
  
Hinoke- SAY IT  
  
Bob- *eye starts to twitch* fine  
  
Hinoke really really really wants you to review you have to understand that shes one teenagers that dosnt have faith in the work and if you dont she'll pull out a giant mallet and whack you into tomorrow  
  
Hinoke- HEY!  
  
Bob- RUN!  
  
Hinoke- *chases bob around the room with her giant mallet* *looks over her shoulder and shouts* anyway REVIEW! 


	2. Letters In The Mail

Awakening Powers  
  
Chapter 2, Letters In the Mail  
  
**************************************************************  
  
In Dumbledore's office- Narrator   
  
Rest of the chapter in Kagome's point of view  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Authors Note: once again, ff.net is being gay and won't let me have more spaces * mutters * anyways theirs a letter   
in this chapter and since I cant to Italic's or anything like that I gonna almost make it like a different scene. If you   
have any suggestions please tell me. * Bob pops up * you're assuming that they are reading your fanfic again?   
  
Hinoke- LEAVE ME ALONE  
  
Bob- *Rolls eyes*  
  
Inuyasha- Riight. Anyways Hinoke doesn't, in any way shape or form, own Inuyasha or Harry Potter she just   
pretend she does. *Hinokes eye starts to twitch*   
Also I would like to tell everyone that I do NOT love or even like Kikyo, she's a bitch (YAY GO INUYASHA!!!!)   
now on with the story *glares at Hinoke * that I'm not in right now.  
  
Kagome- Also Hinoke would like to point out that this is the Revised Version that has punctuation (THANKS TO   
E.L.E.G.A.N.T.!!!!) Enjoy!   
  
****************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore's Office- Hogwarts  
"Professor Dumbledore, is it really wise to do this?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"I don't believe we have a choice in the matter," he said. "This child's power while untrained is still a force to be   
reckoned with.  
  
If it got into the wrong hands, it could be devastating."  
  
"But Dumbledore she's 17 not 11."  
  
"A minor detail" he said "I'm sure that a year will be enough time to train her to use her powers."  
  
"Well if you're sure. I'll send the letter today."  
  
"Thank you Miss McGonagall"   
****************************************************************  
  
At The Sunset Shrine  
"That Inuyasha, he's such a jerk, how did I ever fall in love with him? Well one thing is for sure I don't think I will   
EVER fall in love again. It's too painful."  
  
With a sigh, I lifted myself out of the well for what was probably the last time.  
  
-Had I really been gone for two years? It seemed like it was just yesterday that I had been grabbed into the well and   
then met Inuyasha.-  
  
-No, I need to stop thinking about him.-  
  
And with that, I started to walk to the house.  
  
As I stepped out of the well house, I looked around breathing in the fresh air that was only this fresh at the peaceful   
shrine.  
  
-I never realized just how much I missed home.-  
  
I opened the door and called "mom I'm home!"   
  
I heard something drop in the kitchen and then running footsteps and before I knew it, my mom had me enveloped   
in a very tight hug.   
  
I looked at her face and was shocked to see that she as crying, mom NEVER cried.   
  
"I'm so glad that your home" she said "I've missed you so much." "I've missed you to mom," I whispered.  
The next day I was sitting around thinking about what Inuyasha had said  
~~~~Flash Back~~~~  
I could never love, or even like anyone as weak and powerless as you  
~~~~End Flash Back~~~~  
-Am I really that helpless?-   
  
With a frustrated grunt, I flung myself backwards onto the couch.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
I lifted my head "WHAT!"  
  
Souta came skipping into the room "you have mail."  
  
"YOU INTERUPTED MY THOUGHTS JUST TO TELL ME THAT?!"  
  
Souta rolled his eyes "uh duh."   
  
I sat up muttering, "this had better be good."  
  
"Well it looks really cool," piped Souta.  
  
"Yeah well you think barneys cool."  
  
"I DO NOT!!!"  
  
"Suuuuuuurrrrrrrre."   
  
"IT'S TRUE!!!"  
  
"Fine go live in your little warped world, I have mail."  
  
I picked up my letter. It had my name scrawled in green ink on the front.   
  
Curious, I flipped it over only to see a seal with four animals on it. "Most be for some sort of new product someone's   
trying to sell me," I whispered.   
  
I opened the letter and pulled out a letter on heavy parchment that read,  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.   
  
Now we usually only take students at the age of 11, but we have decided to accept you because of your amazing   
potential.   
  
Included is a list of things you will need for the year.  
  
If you have, any questions please question your mother who also attended the school.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor McGonagall  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Shocked, I reread the letter several times.  
  
It was around the tenth time that the part about my mom sunk it.  
  
I jumped up and went to go find my mom.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
After a few minutes of searching, I found her in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, mom" I said, "I just got this weird letter in the mail something about Hogwarts; it said to talk to you if I had   
any questions."   
  
Well I certainly had her attention considering that at the mention of the name Hogwarts she had spun around and   
looked at me with a look of amazement.  
  
"You got a letter telling you you've been accepted into Hogwarts?" she said  
  
"Umm yeah the letter said that they usually take kids that are 11 but something about me having amazing potential   
and then accepting me now. So what is all of this about?   
  
"You might want to sit down Kagome."  
  
"Umm okay."  
  
"Well when I was 11 years old I got a letter much like the one you just received. I soon started attending Hogwarts,   
it's was that that I-"  
  
"Umm mom" I said "what I really want to know is what IS Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh well umm Kagome you might take this as a shock but-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" 


	3. A Miko In Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: A Miko in Diagon Alley  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Authors Note:  
  
This chapter is going to start in Kagome's point of view but it changes around a bit (namely, I will most   
likely go to narrator for Harry and friends talking) Also this chapter has been revised with better   
punctuation thanks to E.L.E.G.A.N.T. *waves an E.L.E.G.A.N.T. flag*  
  
Enjoy  
-Hinoke-  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: This is the last time I am putting one of these up, after this I hope you get the point. There is   
no way that I could own Inuyasha OR Harry Potter..though if someone would like to help me kidnap them   
(I might even be willing to grab a few others on the way, *turns toward Sesshoumaru with a crazy look in   
her eye*) just let me know Buwahahahahahahaha  
  
************************************************************************************  
**In London**  
  
"NEXT STOP LONDON" someone called.  
  
I brought myself out of my daze and looked up.  
  
"It's about time" I muttered I had already been traveling for three days.   
  
First the plane, then that god-awful train, and I was more then ready to get off this bus.  
  
As the bus pulled to a stop, I stood up and grabbed my bag.   
  
As I stepped off bus and onto the sidewalk, I looked for somewhere to sit down.   
  
Seeing a fountain with benches around it, I walked over there.  
  
After sitting down I started to rummage through my bag looking for the note and instructions my mom had   
given me.  
  
"AH THERE IT IS!" I quickly scanned through the letter, which read,  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
While you're in London buying things for school I would like you to stay at an Inn called the Leaky   
Cauldron.  
  
The innkeeper, Tom, is an old friend of mine.  
  
He has also offered to help you practice controlling your powers so that you won't be as far behind when   
you go to Hogwarts.  
  
Included in this letter is a map of how to get to the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
Also, I set up an account for you at the Gringotts bank; the key for your vault is taped to the bottom of   
your bag.  
  
Have fun and remember to wear fresh underwear everyday.  
I'll write again once you get to school  
  
Love, Mom  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
I sweat dropped at the underwear part but hey this WAS mom.  
  
I studied the map and started walking.  
  
After walking for a few blocks, I came up to an old looking building with a big sign that said "The Leaky   
Cauldron".   
  
Now I wouldn't have thought anything about this place accept for the fact that watching the window   
shoppers going by would look at the bookstore on the left side of the inn then slide to the café on the   
right.   
  
It was as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron. -How odd- I thought but then again after talking to my   
mom and that little surprise of her being a witch.  
  
Let's just say I don't think I'll ever truly be surprised again.  
  
So after shrugging my shoulders I opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Well you must be Kagome," said a deep male voice.  
  
I couldn't really tell who it was though considering how freaking dark it was inside.  
  
After a minute or so, my eyes finally adjusted.  
  
Looking at where I had heard the voice coming from I saw a stocky man with brown hair and an intelligent   
glint in his eye.  
  
"Your very late" he said "I was about to start worrying".  
  
"You can't blame me on that, the little kid spilled juice in my lap and made me miss my train," I muttered.   
  
He chuckled "it sounds like you've had a hard trip. Looks like it too" he said as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You look like you might drop over dead any minute."  
  
"Gee thanks," I said he just laughed "no problem. Here let me show you to your room".  
***************************************************************************   
  
I woke up the next morning feeling ready to take on the world.  
  
I hopped out of bed and started digging through my bag.  
  
After finding a pair of black boot cut jeans, my black combat boots, and a blue tank top that matched the   
color of my eyes I was ready to go.  
  
Walking down the stairs towards the tavern part of the inn, I was met with the wonderful smell of eggs and   
bacon (poor Kagome no grits).  
  
As I walked into the tavern, Tom looked up and called "good morning sleepy head".  
  
"What time is it?" I asked with a surprised expression. "10:30" he said "but don't worry, you still have   
plenty of time to get your shopping done."   
  
"Oh and Kagome your mom asked me to give these to you" he said as he handed me an envelope.   
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Those are your train tickets"   
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"For going to Hogwarts, you leave tomorrow you know."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?! I THOUGHT I HAD AT LEAST I WEEK!!!!! THAT MEANS THAT I NEED TO GET BUSY, I   
HAVE A LONG LIST OF STUFF I NEED TO BUY!!!"  
  
"Well take this with you," he said as he handed me a few ham biscuits.  
  
"Thanks" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran out the door.  
  
Suddenly I stopped and slapped my forehead.  
  
Walking back into the tavern I said "Tom how do you get to Diagon Alley?"  
  
And with that, he burst out laughing.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
About an hour later after finding out how to get into Diagon Alley and after then going to Gringotts  
I sitting outside a sundae shop drinking a float and reading over the list of things I needed to buy.   
  
Scanning the list wondering where to go first I suddenly saw one of the items at the bottom and got   
excited.  
  
I definitely had to get a wand first.  
  
And with that, I went of searching for a store that sold wands.  
  
After walking for about a block I saw a sign that said "Oliver's Wands", excited I ducked into the shop.  
  
As I walked in, a little man with big silver eyes walked up to me.   
  
"So you're here for your first wand?" he asked.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked  
  
He looked me up and down "I can always tell", he said.  
  
While looking at me his eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"Well you won't need a wand," he said "ever."  
  
"Ummm ok" I said "but it's on my list".  
  
"Well the list is wrong," he said very calmly.  
  
He then looked me in the eye, "for you see, your power is too great to try to harness with a wand."  
  
I blinked. "But what does that mean?" I asked.  
  
"It means," He said, "that you're potential as a witch is terrifying".  
  
"But I won't be able to do magic with out a wand will I?"  
  
"No you misunderstood" he said, "It means that you can use your magic through your hands and very   
body. If you where to try to use a tool like a wand to use your magic through, the wand wouldn't be able to   
take the power and would simply shatter.  
  
"Well have a nice day" he said and with that went into the back of his shop.  
  
I just stood there blinking.  
  
Was I really that powerful?  
  
If I was then why had I gone through the last two years always being too weak to do anything?  
  
I shook my head and looked to see what was next on the list.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
***Back to Narrators Point of View***  
  
After spending all day shopping Kagome finally had everything she needed for the school year.  
  
She was walking back to the tavern deep in thought about what had happened at the wand shop when   
she suddenly walked into somebody and fell backwards.  
  
Sitting up she looked to see whom she had run into, looking back at her was a girl with red hair and bright   
green eyes.  
  
She looked to be around Kagome's age, maybe a bit younger.  
  
Kagome blushed "hey I'm really sorry" I said, "I wasn't watching where I was going".  
  
The other girl blinked then smiled "that's ok" she said.  
  
Kagome smiled back "well let me help you pick up the stuff you dropped."  
  
The girl with the red hair smiled even wider then stuck out her hand "Hi I'm Ginny."  
  
Kagome eyes brightened as she stuck out her to shake Ginny's.  
  
"I'm Kagome it's really nice to meet you especially since I don't know anyone around here."  
  
Ginny suddenly looked her over, "your not from England are you?" she asked.  
  
"No actually I'm from Japan" Kagome replied. "I'm here to go to some school called Hogwarts."  
  
Ginny bounded up, "really?" "THAT'S GREAT! I go to Hogwarts to!"  
  
"Though I don't think I've ever seen you at school before"  
  
"Oh" said Kagome "well that would be because this will be my first year going there."  
  
Ginny looked confused "I thought that you could only start at Hogwarts when your 11".  
  
"Well apparently they decided to make a special case out of me" said Kagome.  
  
Kagome suddenly looked at her watch.  
  
"OH CRAP" Kagome said, "I have to get back to the leaky cauldron, I'll see you later".  
  
"Ok bye, it was nice talking to you" Ginny replied as Kagome went sprinting off towards the tavern.  
  
*************************************************************************   
  
*In Harry Potters Point of View*   
  
"Hey Harry who's that girl that Ginny's talking to?"  
  
Harry dragged himself out of his thoughts and looked up.  
  
Standing next to Ginny was a girl that looked to be around his age.  
  
She had long black hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
-She sure is pretty- he thought.  
  
"Wow she's really hot!" Said Ron.  
  
-Well it seemed that Ron agreed with his thoughts.-  
  
"Really" Hermione huffed "don't you see anything besides peoples looks?"  
  
"What else is there to see?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well she doesn't go to Hogwarts and she obviously isn't from anywhere around here" Hermione stated.  
  
"In fact, I would say that she looks to be from Japan."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and blinked "you really need to start reading less" he said.  
  
After they started, fighting Harry just blocked them out.  
  
-I wonder where she is from- he thought.  
  
Once again bringing himself out of his thoughts, he turned to Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron when are we supposed to meet your mom?"  
  
Ron looked at him then suddenly looked at his watch.  
  
"OH MY GOSH" he said, "we gotta get back or else my mom will KILL us".  
  
"HEY GINNY!!!" Ron shouted "WE NEED TO GO".  
  
Ginny shrugged and came over towards us.  
  
"So Ginny" Ron asked as we started walking to where we were supposed to meet Ron's mom.  
  
"Who was that you were talking to?"   
  
"Oh her names Kagome, she's really nice" Ginny replied. "She's about to start her first year at Hogwarts"  
  
"HER FIRST YEAR?!" Me, Ron, and Hermione shouted at the same time.  
  
"But she looks to be are age" said Hermione.  
  
Ginny nodded "she is"  
  
-How weird- I thought -well maybe I'll see her around during the school year.-  
  
************************************************************************   
  
*Back Too Kagome's Point Of View*  
  
I looked at my watch again while running through the door of the tavern.  
  
-I should be able to make it- I thought.  
  
I skidded to a halt in front of the bar.  
  
Tom looked up and smiled "I thought you where going to be late" he said.  
  
I grinned back, "there's no way that I would have been late I'm too curious as to what this surprise you   
have for me is".  
  
"Well" he said, "go put those packages away and I'll show you".  
  
After putting up the things that I had spent the day buying I went back to the bar to find that Tom had   
changed out of his apron was standing at the door.  
  
"Are we going somewhere I asked?"  
  
"Yep, we're going to Diagon Alley".  
  
"AGAIN?" I said, "I just spent all day there".  
  
Tom got an evil glint in his eye "well, do you want your surprise or not?"  
  
"I DO," I said "well then follow me".  
  
And with that, I ended up trekking into Diagon Alley for the second time that day.  
After walking for about 5 minutes, we came to a stop outside a shop.  
  
"This" Tom said as he opened the door "is your surprise".  
  
"This is a beginning school present from your mother and me".   
  
"Pick one, it doesn't matter how much it costs or what it is".  
  
I stepped into the shop and looked around shocked.  
  
I was in a pet shop.  
  
I was walking around the shop trying to decide which animal to choose when suddenly I saw a cage.  
  
I wanted this animal.  
  
Inside the cage was a black fox, the end of it's tail was a deep blue the same color as it's eyes and it's   
leather color.  
  
"I definitely want this one," I said.  
  
Tom looked at the fox and then at me "you look like you where meant for each other" he said.  
  
We where walking back to the tavern with my new fox when Tom turned to look at me.  
  
"So what are you going to call him?" Tom asked.  
  
I looked at Tom and then I looked at the fox.  
  
"Midnight" I said after looking at the fox for a while.  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
**A few hours later**  
  
I yawned as I trudged up the stairs towards my room.  
  
Once I got to my room, I walked over to my bed and collapsed.  
  
"So Tired" I yawned, closing my eyes I started to drift off to sleep.  
  
I didn't even wake up when midnight jumped up on the bed and laid down next to my head.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
*Kagome's Dream*  
  
I seemed to be standing in some sort of room.  
  
-I wonder where I am- I thought.  
  
Looking around the room, I realized there was a man sitting in the corner.  
  
"Hello Kagome" he said, "I've been waiting for you".  
  
I narrowed my eyes "Naraku".  
  
"Very good, so remember who I am" he smirked "I'm so glad."  
  
"How could I forget?" I said, "Though what I don't understand is how you're still alive, I saw Inuyasha   
finish you off".  
  
"No my dear, you THOUGHT you saw Inuyasha kill me".  
  
"But-" I started but was interrupted when a small bald man with beady eyes walked into the room.  
  
"Lord Voldemort" he said, "your plans have been arranged".  
  
I lifted my eyebrows and turned to look at Naraku "Lord Voldemort?"  
  
Naraku just looked at me with his cold gaze and said "of course, after what you and that bastard Inuyasha   
did to me the name Naraku was no longer as feared and we couldn't have that now could we?".  
  
"Now my dear I believe that you need to wake up else you might miss your train".  
  
*End of Dream*   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I snapped my eyes open. Was that really just a dream?  
  
************************************************************   
  
Buwahahahahahaha I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY CLIFF HANGERS!!!!  
  
Bob- *rolls his eyes* I hate to inform you but that really wasn't a cliff hanger  
  
Hinoke- IT IS IF I SAY IT IS!!!  
  
Bob- SUUUUREEEEEE  
  
Hinoke- *glares* whateva  
  
Anyways wow that was a long chapter, I don't know about you guys but I think this chapter was better   
then the others.   
  
Ok before I go, there are a few things I would like to address:  
  
1. I would still like a beta writer but I can go with out one, I can go either way  
  
2. A beta writer (or at least in my warped world) is someone who proof reads a chapter before it gets   
posted, correcting grammar, punctuation, and spelling  
  
3. I want all of you to understand that the punctuation in my story's really suck because punctuation is my   
worst subject I AM A PUNCTUATION FLUNKY!!! But please just hang in there and I hope you understand   
what I am saying….if you don't email me and ask me!  
  
4. Just so everyone knows (though I'm sure that you've all probably figured this out) this is going to be a   
Harry/ Kagome fic  
  
5. I want all of your opinions on a couple of things such as; should I put in some Japanese words or do   
you just want it all English, also if you have ANY ideas for the story TELL ME! I am open to suggestions   
and my last question is; are my arguments with Bob getting annoying?  
  
Bob- How could anything with me involved be annoying!?!?!?!  
  
Hinoke- *eye starts to twitch* no clue   
  
Thanks for reading please review so that I know someone IS reading. Also tell us, is this chapter better   
then the others? If it was, please tell me what about it was better…  
  
Bob- Goodnight and remember REVIEW!  
  
Oh and luvksessh&kagome I CHEER ON YOUR EFFORT TO KILL KIKYO!!!! In fact I cheer on anyone   
who has ever had the urge to kill Kikyo, y cant she freakin accept that she's dead and that even if she   
was alive and not a freakin walking pot THAT SHE STILL SHOULDN'T HAVE INUYASHA….sorry but   
anyone who likes Kikyo I would NOT read my authors notes….*innocent smile*  
  
Bob- Innocent my ass  
  
Hinoke- *Chases bob around the room with her giant mallet again* 


	4. Authors Note 2

Authors Note  
  
HELLO!  
  
THANK YOU FOR ACUTALLY READING THIS FAR *tear* its makes me so happy  
  
Anyways there are just a few things I would like to adress  
  
**********  
  
Number One. I want to thank E.L.E.A.G.E.N.T out of the bottom of my heart for agreeing to be my beta writer! YAY! *Waves an ELEGAGENT flag* this means that ya'll might acutally be able to read my story now!!!  
  
**********  
  
Number Two. I'm opening up a poll. To enter your awnser either review or email me  
  
***********  
  
Number Three. Here are what the polls are for  
  
-Should Kagome become a star member of the qudditch team or should they open up an archery league-  
  
-Should Kagome have one or two "special" classes with Dumbledore or should she do all the same classes as everyone else-  
  
-What role should Midnight play in this story should he have magic powers and be able to mind speak with Kagome and such sort of a familiar or should he simply be a pet fox that just looks cute-  
  
-What kind of fanfic should I write next a YYH/ IY crossover, a Shippo/ Kagome, One of those Kagome turns into a demon and ends up with Sess fics, a Kagome/ Miroku, Or a Kagome/ Kouga fic  
  
(as you might have noticed there isnt a Inu/ Kag option, well this would be because as much as I really want them to get together in the show to many fics r devoted to the 2 of them I think it's fun to twist things up a bit ^.^)  
  
********** Number Four. I want to thank Lady of the Squrriels for submitting some dang funny reviews (you should read them) and also that Myouga idea IS REALLY GOOD BuWhahahahaha *gets an evil gleem in her eye*  
  
**********  
  
Number Five. I want to thank luvksessh&kagome for giving some very posative emails/ reviews, and for cheering on the death of Kikyo  
  
**********  
  
Number Six. I am starting a Kikyo hate club for through out this and any other fanfics that I might be writing. Want to join TELL ME!!!  
  
**********  
  
Number Seven. While I hate to do this to you all I'm sad to say I wont be able to post a new chapter tell at least Sunday also I will most likley not be able to write or post chapters on any weekends so watch out for new chapters during weekdays  
  
**********  
  
Number Eight. As always keep reviewing and feel free to tell me of any ideas you might have  
  
Thanks again for all your support  
  
-Hinoke- 


	5. Trains and Flea's

Chapter 4: Trains and Flea's   
  
**************************  
  
A Note before I begin: I just posted a new Authors Note; please read it, Also this is the revised version with better   
punctuation, compliments of E.L.E.G.A.N.T.   
  
**************************  
  
-Thoughts- (I would use Italic but ff.net hates me...still *pouts*)  
  
( ) Authors Ramblings  
  
********************   
  
**Kagome's Point Of View**  
  
***Kagome's Room at the Leaky Cauldron***  
  
I snapped my eyes open. -Was that really just a dream?-  
  
Shaking my head, I looked down at my watch,  
  
"Kami-sama of all the days to sleep in WHY TODAY!!!"  
  
I jumped up accidentally knocking Midnight off the bed   
  
"SORRY MIDNIGHT"  
  
I said as I ran around the room getting dressed and trying to do some last minute packing.  
  
**************************************************   
  
Half an hour later my cab pulled up outside Kings Cross.  
  
After getting out and paying the cab driver, I walked into the station.  
  
Looking around I tried to remember all of what Tom had me  
  
***Flash Back***   
  
"Now I hope you will remember how to get through the gate to your train." Tom said in a severe tone.  
  
I smiled weakly "how could I forget to walk through a wall?"   
  
Tom grinned, "Ok I get your point. Well Kagome you should be leaving."  
  
"Ok" I said as I put Midnight into his cage  
  
"Oh one last thing Kagome"  
  
I looked up "yes?"  
  
"I want you to promise me that you'll remember that you're different from the other children. Just because something   
is wrong or strange to them don't let it stop you. Stay true to who you are and where you come from."  
  
I nodded "I won't forget who I am, I promise"  
  
***End Flash Back***   
  
Looking up I saw the wall that Tom and said to walk into.  
  
I looked around to make sure no one was watching.  
  
Not seeing any weird gazes directed my way I made a run for the wall.  
  
About a foot before I reached the wall I closed my eyes waiting for the impact.  
  
Surprisingly the impact never came, opening my eyes I realized I was on the platform for the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Unfortunately, there weren't many kids milling around.  
  
-OH NO!- I thought   
  
-Everyone else is already on the train!-  
  
Looking around I saw a guy with red hair.  
  
He looked to be around 19 and was obviously there to send someone off.  
  
I pushed my cart over to where he was standing.  
  
"Excuse Me," I said in an embarrassed voice.   
  
He turned to look at me.  
  
"I really hate to bother you but I'm afraid I'm going to miss the train if I don't hurry and I'm not really strong enough   
to carry my trunk all the way onboard."  
  
He smiled "would your name by chance happen to be Kagome?"  
  
I sputtered, "How did you know?"  
  
He laughed, "My younger brother and sister happen to have big mouths. And you seem to match Ron's description"   
he said thoughtfully. "Medium height, blue eyes that seem to look into your soul, long beautiful black hair soft as a   
kittens fur, and a face that would put an angel to shame".  
  
*Sweat drop* (Kagome is the one with the sweat drop by the way).   
  
"GEORGE! Are you trying to woe such a beautiful girl as this with words that crappy? And when her trains about to   
leave on top of that!"  
  
I looked up and was shocked to see a boy that looked just like the one I was already talking to.  
  
He walked up to me and grabbed my hands into his.  
  
"Oh fair lady I beg you forgive my poor ignorant brother and give me the honor of carrying your trunk onto your   
train".  
  
*Another sweatdrop*.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE!"  
  
"Stop terrorizing that poor girl and help her carry the heavy trunk onto the train!"  
  
Standing there with her hands on her hips was a short buxom woman with red hair the same color as the twins.  
  
Both the boys seemed to shrink into them selves at their mothers rage.  
  
"Yes mother" they said  
  
And with that, they picked up my trunk.  
  
"Where to?" the both inquired in cheerful voices.  
  
Shaking my head, I walked onto the train the two boys trailing behind me with my trunk.   
  
***********************************   
  
After searching for a while, I finally found an empty compartment at the end of the train.  
  
The two boys Fred and George walked past me and put my trunk in the overhead compartment.  
  
I smiled at them  
  
"Arigatou gozaimazu, without your help I might have missed the train"  
  
The one who I was pretty sure was Fred gave me a cheerful smile  
  
"I'm not sure what arigatou gozaimazu means but I'm happy to have helped"  
  
George looked down at his watch "well we had better go now or else we might end up attending another year at   
Hogwarts"  
  
Fred smiled "but with a beauty such as Kagome there this year, I'm sure that another year would be almost   
enjoyable"  
  
I laughed  
  
"As much as I would love to be able to hang out with you guys all year I think it would be better to get off now   
before you mother comes looking for you"  
  
George winced  
  
"Point taken"  
  
"Farewell my angel we shall meet again"  
  
And laughing he and Fred went and hopped off the train.  
  
I let out a sigh and went to let Midnight out of his cage.   
  
After letting Midnight out, I collapsed on one of the benches and fell asleep.   
  
****************************************************   
  
***Inuyasha's Point Of View***  
  
**In Feudal Japan**  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
-Kikyo, that bitch- he thought -I cannot believe she betrayed me! - (I CAN!)  
  
-I loved her and how did she go and repay me? -  
  
-BY TRYING TO KILL ME!!!- (big freakin surprise Inuyasha you're a retard, even a disgruntled chicken could   
have seen Kikyo for what she really is)  
  
"Kagome never would have tried to kill me," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Thinking of Kagome, he smirked.  
  
-I bet she is crying her eyes out for me right now.-  
  
Deciding that the knowledge of Kagome being out of her mind with grief because she wasn't with him would make   
him feel better, he called Myouga.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha-sama?" Myouga asked.  
  
"I would like you to go through the bone eaters well and find Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
"DOES THIS MEAN THAT YOU'VE FINALLY REALIZED THAT KAGOME IS THE ONE FOR YOU AND   
THAT KIKYO IS A CRABBY BITCH OF A WALKING POT?" Myouga asked with a look of joy on his face.  
  
Inuyasha's eye started to twitch.  
  
"No, it means that I want to laugh at the knowledge that Kagome spends all her time crying for me." (AS IF! OH   
GET OVER YOURSELF)  
  
"Now go find her and follow her around for a bit. But remember Myouga what ever you do don't let her know that   
your around."   
  
Myouga sighed   
  
"Of course Inuyasha-sama."   
  
And with that, he went and hopped down the well.   
  
******************************************   
  
Japanese to English  
  
Kami-sama - God  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
Arigatou gozaimazu - Thank you very much  
  
******************************************   
  
Inuyasha- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!! FIRST YOU MAKE ME CHOOSE THE DEAD BITCH   
OVER KAGOME AND NOW YOUR MAKING THE FUCKING POT KILL ME!!!!  
  
Hinoke- Temper, Temper Inuyasha...*laughs at Inuyasha's misfortune*   
  
Bob- Hinoke, did you have too many doughnuts again??? I thought we had a conversation about your sugar high  
  
Hinoke- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I AM A DERANGED BIRD!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bob- riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight   
I know I know that wasn't a very long chapter but I'm leaving for a trip early tomorrow and I decided that it was   
better to go a head and get a chapter out now then make all of you wait tell either Sunday or Monday. In addition, I   
would like to apologize to E.L.E.G.A.N.T. my new beta writer (^.^) I would have let her go over this chapter but its   
3 a.m. (Sorry E.L.E.G.A.N.T. but I hope that you'll be able to go over the next one PLEASE DON'T GET MAD   
AND QUIT!!! *becomes terrified and the thought* *watches everyone that reads Awakening Powers become   
terrified at the thought of Hinoke doing all the punctuations* ). And I wanted you guys to have this chapter to read   
over the weekend.  
  
So what did you guys think? I'd once again like to thank Lady of the Squirrels for the great Myouga idea!   
  
Remember to review!  
  
Thanks  
  
-Hinoke- 


	6. The Student Of Four Houses

Chapter 5, The Student Of Four Houses  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Before you read anything I want you all to know that this chapter would have been out this morning but something freaky was happening with ff.net..AGAIN  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Authors Note: I would like to address the fact that I've gotten a lot of scorn because of the way that I've portrayed Inuyasha in this story.  
  
Well I'm sorry I really do like Inuyasha BUT this IS NOT an Inu/ Kag fic so I had to find some way to get rid of Inu and to force Kagome to leave and I would NEVER kill Inuyasha THAT WOULD KILL ME which leaves me with making him a jerk.  
  
So if hate what I've done so much THEN DON'T READ IT.  
  
Theirs enough Inu/ Kag fics out there already after a while you get bored of reading the same thing.  
  
Also I've decided that this will no longer be a Harry/ Kagome fic (*runs away screaming at the angry glares*) this will now be (thanks to someone's idea in a review they didn't sign any sort of name but THANKS YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE..well at least I hope you do o.O) a Midnight/ Kagome fic Buwahahahaha I've been thinking about this all weekend and while it sounds retarded now I think this is gonna be REALLY cool SO STAY TUNED!!!  
  
One last thing while this might be kinda funky, the way I'm gonna ask my beta reader (E.L.E.G.A.N.T. (sorry I spelled that wrong earlier)) to check over my stories is that when ever I add a new chapter I should be updating the last chapter with the proper punctuation/ grammar/ spelling/ everything else I do wrong.  
  
It will be working this way because I write these chapters in the middle of the night and I post them as soon as there done because of the fact that I always forget and put it off if I don't post them right them..that or they get deleted (*glares at her brothers*).  
  
So you now have a choice you can read the chapters as there posted or you can read them 1 to 2 to 3 days later after they've been gone over and reposted.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Hinoke  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
( ) Authors Ramblings  
  
--Thoughts-- (you know what I'm gonna say but I'LL SAY IT ANYWAYS!!!! ff.net is gay and hates me which is y I don't do thoughts in italic *shakes a fist at ff.net*)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
***On The Hogwarts Express***  
  
****Kagome's Point Of View****  
  
A few hours later I woke up feeling stiff from sleeping on the train bench.  
  
As I sat up I looked out the window and realized that it was dark.  
  
--"Wow I most of been really tired"-- I thought.  
  
Just then someone knocked on the door to my compartment.  
  
A girl with a badge that had a P on it opened the door.  
  
"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes" she said,  
  
"You'll be wanting to put your robes on"  
  
After that she closed the door.  
  
Listening I could hear her knocking on the compartment next to mine.  
  
I shrugged and stood up.  
  
Midnight was lying on the bench across from mine looking at me.  
  
I smiled and reached down to pet him (IF ONLY YOU KNEW!!!) straightening back up I walked over to my trunk and flipped it open.  
  
After a little bit of digging I finally came across my robes.  
  
Pulling them out I looked at them wondering what color would end up lining the edges.  
  
Would it be the maroon of Gryffindor, or maybe the green of Slytherin?  
  
Shaking my head I tried to ignore any thoughts of being placed in a house and concentrate on getting dressed.  
  
(And for all you perves out there she's putting the robes on OVER her clothes she's NOT stripping in front of midnight GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER PEOPLE!!!)  
  
A few minutes later I was dressed and ready.  
  
--"Just in time"--I thought as the train pulled to a stop.  
  
Picking up midnight for comfort I walked out of my compartment and got off the train.  
  
Once I got outside I ended up being caught up in a swarm of kids.  
  
Looking up I saw two different lanterns.  
  
Holding one of the lanterns was a giant man who's face seemed to be almost completely covered in wild unbrushed hair.  
  
"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY"  
  
He called in a load deep rumbling voice.  
  
I took a hesitant step in that direction  
  
--Was I a first year? -- I thought.  
  
I was about to walk over to the giant of a man when suddenly from the direction of the other lantern I heard a voice call  
  
"KAGOME, KAGOME HIGURASHI"  
  
Looking up I walked over towards the second lantern.  
  
Holding it up was a severe looking woman with glasses and a tight bun.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi" I said.  
  
The woman looked me up and down.  
  
"very well" she said "come with me".  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
(CRACKERS I JUST SPILLED JUICE EVERYWHERE !!! *bangs her head against the wall* BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!)  
  
**Outside The Great Hall**  
  
**Still Kagome's Point Of View**  
  
I nervously looked at the door.  
  
The door that happened to be the only thing that separated me from the fate of my future.  
  
Hearing voices and shuffling feet I turned around to see a group of about twenty, eleven year olds.  
  
Leading the group was the severe looking woman - Professor McGonagall.  
  
--"So that's where she went"--I thought.  
  
Professor McGonagall brought the group to a stop in front of a door all of the kids where giving me, almost scared looks.  
  
A younger boy with blonde hair and big green eyes raised his hand.  
  
"Yes" asked the professor.  
  
"U-u-umm" he stuttered  
  
"Is this going to be a t-t-test?"  
  
"A-a-are we going to have to defeat this girl to enter the h-h-hall and join a h-h-house" He asked pointing at me.  
  
"Of course not!" professor McGonagall snapped.  
  
"She is also here waiting to be sorted into a house, the same as you".  
  
The boy gulped and shrank back, then let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Watching this I started to chuckle, that is until the professor turned to look at me.  
  
"Kagome" She said  
  
"I will be leading this group of first years into the great hall."  
  
"I want you to stay here until they are all sorted."  
  
" I will call your name when it's time for you to enter."  
  
And with that she looked over her shoulder called "follow me", opened the door and walked into the great hall.  
  
I was watching the younger kid's file out through the door when I saw the boy that had asked if they would have to fight me.  
  
As he walked past me I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled "good luck" I said and winked.  
  
He gave me a nervous smile  
  
"You too" he said before walking through the door to what ever awaited him.  
  
The last first year walked past and pulled the doorknob to close the door.  
  
Maybe it was nerves or maybe the kid just wasn't paying attention, because they failed to close the door all the way.  
  
Sneaking over to the door I looked out the crack between the door and the door frame.  
  
Feeling something nudge my foot I looked down and saw midnight also watching out the crack in the door.  
  
Shaking my head I looked back through the crack.  
  
Professor McGonagall was holding up a piece parchment.  
  
"Iein McAlester" she called.  
  
The little boy from earlier nervously stepped forward and walked over to a stool with an old patched hat place on it.  
  
Picking up the hat he put it on his head.  
  
My jaw dropped as one of the rips on the hat opened up like a mouth and it started to talk "Hmm where to place, where to place you" It said.  
  
"I think it will have to be.. GRYFFINDOR !!!"  
  
The Gryffindor table started cheering and clapping as Iein pulled off the hat and walked over to his new house.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Fifteen minutes later found me leaning up against a wall with my eyes closed.  
  
I jumped when something suddenly stepped on my foot.  
  
I looked down to see midnight tapping my foot with his paw.  
  
After seeing that he had my attention he walked back to the door.  
  
I followed him and looked out the crack to see that the last student had just been sorted.  
  
I gulped and listened as Professor McGonagall started to talk.  
  
"Before we eat," she said.  
  
"We have one more student that needs to be sorted."  
  
"Now this student isn't a regular student, for while it is her first year at Hogwarts she will be starting as a 7th year."  
  
After that comment whispering broke out all over the hall, Professor McGonagall raised her voice "QUITE" she boomed.  
  
"Now as I was saying she will be starting as a 7th year. She will also be taking private lessons with professor Dumbledore,"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi" Professor McGonagall called.  
  
Taking in a deep breath I opened the door and walked into the great hall.  
  
As soon as I entered the whispering started up, even louder then last time.  
  
"She most be really powerful to be starting as a 7th year"  
  
"I know and to think she's having PRIVATE lessons with Dumbledore she most be some sort of freak of nature"  
  
"I don't care how much of a freak she is look at how pretty she is!".  
  
I tried to block out what they were all saying as I walked up to the stool picked up the hat sat down and stuck the hat on my head.  
  
"So what have we here?" asked a little voice inside my head.  
  
"Well it seems-" then suddenly the voice cut off.  
  
After about 10 seconds of quite the hat suddenly started screaming a loud ear-piercing scream.  
  
I yanked the hat off my head and dropped it while hastily standing up.  
  
Just as suddenly as it had started screaming it stopped.  
  
But started up again by shouting,  
  
"THIS GIRL IS IN DANGER! BOTH SHE AND HER POWER ARE SEEKED BY THE DARKEST OF LORDS, LORD-"  
  
The hat was cut off as it suddenly burst into flames.  
  
The hall was so shocked and silent, that everyone caught the last whispered words of the withering sorting hat.  
  
"keep her safe...one of the students of four houses".  
  
And with those last words the hat turned to ash's.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
***Still Kagomes Point Of View***  
  
Feeling drained and confused I kneeled down on the ground.  
  
I listened as the erie silence that had hung over the hall was suddenly broken by everyone talking at the same time.  
  
Blocking it out I rested my head against my knee.  
  
Foot steps approached where I was kneeling on the ground but they suddenly stopped.  
  
Just like it had started the noise also suddenly stopped.  
  
Looking up I saw midnight standing in front of me.  
  
What really surprised me about this was that midnight was glowing.  
  
He was glowing the same color of dark blue as his eyes and the tip of his tail.  
  
The glowing blue light surrounded him then grew outward to the point that it formed a circular barrier between the two of us.  
  
When Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand and said a spell that sounded like it supposed was to break the barrier it simply bounced off.  
  
She gasped  
  
"How is that possible" she seemed to ask know one in general.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stepped up and kneeled down so that he was closer to the eye level of midnight.  
  
"Please release your barrier"  
  
Dumbledore said  
  
"We have no intention on hurting her, infact we hope to help her."  
  
Midnight looked at Dumbledore for a full minute before slowly letting the glowing barrier drop.  
  
"Thank you" said Dumbledore.  
  
He then looked past midnight, and at me.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
I nodded and stood up "I'm fine" I said.  
  
He nodded "for now I ask that you go sit down at the Gryffindor table"  
  
"Ok" I said, I then looked down "midnight are you coming?" I asked  
  
Midnight nodded and followed me as I walked towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
As I walked towards the assigned table everybody's eyes and conversations followed me.  
  
Looking for an empty seat I saw someone wave me over.  
  
Looking closer I realized it was Ginny from Diagon Alley.  
  
Relieved to see a familiar face I quickly walked to where she was sitting.  
  
Ginny smiled as I sat down next to her "well you certainly have the school excited" she said.  
  
"That Ginny would be the understatement of a life time"  
  
Said a older boy with red hair sitting across from her.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at him "oh by the way Kagome" she said,  
  
"this is my older annoying brother Ron".  
  
Ron stuck out his hand,  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you" he said.  
  
"Well Ginny arn't you going to introduce us to?" asked a girl with brown bushy hair that was sitting on the other side of Ginny.  
  
I watched as Ginny blushed "of course" she said.  
  
"Kagome this is Hermione Granger" she said as she pointed at the girl with the bushy hair.  
  
"And this" she said pointing to a boy sitting across from Hermione "is Harry Potter".  
  
I looked at him, he had black hair and dark green eyes (Ha in my story he has contacts!!!).  
  
He smiled "it's nice to meet you" he said as he stuck out his hand.  
  
I smiled back "same here" I said as I took his hand.  
  
Midnight who was sitting on the bench next to me growled.  
  
Surprised I dropped Harry's hand and looked down to see why he was growling.  
  
Looking back at me midnight just blinked.  
  
I shuck my head and shrugged my shoulders then went back to talking with the four friends.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
15 minutes later Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands.  
  
Startled I looked up from my conversation I was having with Harry about some odd sport name Qudditch.  
  
"If I may have your attention" started Dumbledore  
  
"I will give you some information one what has just transpired here, knowing that if I don't tell you you'll find out anyways"  
  
He seemed to be looking at Harry when he said that.  
  
"This mainly has to do with the legend of The Student Of Four Houses"  
  
"As I'm sure you all know this school was founded by four of the greatest wizards and witches in history, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw"  
  
"Now what you don't know is that the four founders were constantly bickering as to what qualities they wanted in students attending their school"  
  
"Gryffindor wanted those that were brave of heart and spirit"  
  
"Hufflepuff only wanted those who where kind and pure through and through"  
  
"Slytherin wanted all there students to be young witches and wizards with a thirst for power and a want to prove themselves"  
  
"And Ravenclaw insisted that the only students worth taking in were those with a mind and willingness to learn"  
  
"The frightening went on for years until a wizard by the name of Adolph Limoges came along"  
  
"Adolph Limoges was the greatest physic to ever live and was also a very intelligent man."  
  
"So upon hearing of the massive problem he decided to put an end to it"  
  
"Arriving at Hogwarts Adolph gathered the four founders and told them two things,"  
  
"The first was one that changed Hogwarts forever,"  
  
"He told them to spilt the school into four different houses"  
  
"Each of the four governing their own house and choosing their students accordingly"  
  
"There for making sure that all the qualities important in the wizarding world would still be in the school."  
  
"The second thing he told them was something that COULD change Hogwarts forever"  
  
"He told them that someday there would be two students who attend their school,"  
  
"Two students with a great power, a power great enough to change the world to there own pleasure be that good or evil"  
  
"These students he told them of would be not of one house but all the houses."  
  
"They would have combined in them all the qualities that each of the different founders looked so hard to find in there students"  
  
"He said that when these two students attended Hogwarts that times would change and the balance of evil in the world would drastically tip."  
  
"For good or for evil depended on the school and if they managed to keep these two students out of the clutch's of evil."  
  
"And hence goes the legend, also it appears that one of the students of four houses has appeared."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
(Just be glade that I'm not ending the chapter there.ON WITH THE STORY..if I don't fall asleep -.-')  
  
I sat there looking at Dumbledore.  
  
--"Am I really that important?"-- I thought,  
  
-- And if I am where's the second student of four houses??? --.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts as Dumbledore started talking again.  
  
"Since Kagome is a student of four houses you can all think of her as a member of your house, though I would like her to stay in the Gryffindor chambers"  
  
"Also on a happier note" Dumbledore started up again  
  
"The ministry of magic has decided that young wizards and witches should be exposed to more magical sports"  
  
"Which is why we have restarted a school archery team, this team will be made up of members from all the different houses and will compete against other schools."  
  
"Also starting this year all students year 2 and up, are required to try out for the quidditch team,"  
  
"NOW LETS EAT!"  
  
As he sat down food appeared on all the plates and the other students dug in.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
After the dinner I followed my new friends up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"You'll be staying in the same room as I'm in" Hermione said after they had said good night to the guys.  
  
I nodded and followed Hermione as we walked up the stairs towards are room.  
  
Once we got to the top of the stairs Hermione turned to open a door, inside where six beds with velvet drapes.  
  
I found the bed with my trunk in front of it and collapsed.  
  
While closing my eyes and saying goodnight to Hermione and midnight I thought about how pathetic it was that this was the second night in a row that I was falling asleep in my clothes...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*****Kagome's Dream*****  
  
I was once again in the room where I had talked to Naraku.  
  
Looking around I saw I was alone except for midnight..  
  
. "--MIDNIGHT! What was he doing here--" I shouted.  
  
Midnight just looked at me then looked at the door, he started to growl when Naraku walked in.  
  
He looked at me "Kagome my dear" he said "I wasn't specking you so soon" "what a pleasant surprise".  
  
Midnight growled louder causing Naraku to look over at him.  
  
"How did you get here?" Naraku asked midnight.  
  
"Well I certainly know how your leaving" Naraku said.  
  
When he threatening started to walk towards midnight, midnight started to glow blue again.  
  
For the second time that night I ended up surrounded by midnight's glowing blue barrier.  
  
Naraku looked surprise, but he then started to laugh.  
  
"I would find your antics almost funny Jesse, but only if they weren't keeping me from Kagome."  
  
I looked at Naraku  
  
"Why did you call him Jesse?" I asked.  
  
Naraku smirked "someday you just might find out."  
  
He then attacked Jesse's barrier, only to not be able to penetrate.  
  
Naraku looked at midnight  
  
"Well it seems that you have learned how to use your powers as a fox."  
  
"But we really cannot have that so I will have to return you back to your other form."  
  
I looked back in forth between Naraku and midnight confused as to what was happening.  
  
Naraku suddenly started a chant then blasted an intense bright power at midnight.  
  
When the light cleared the barrier was gone and standing in midnight's place was a boy who looked to be about 19.  
  
His medium length hair was black to the point that it tented blue.  
  
"--The blue tent certainly highlight's his blue eyes--" I thought,  
  
"--Infact he's eyes are almost the same color as mine--".  
  
Shaking my head I looked at him again and took note of his height.  
  
He had to be at least 6'2 and he was built as well.  
  
Looking back at Naraku I saw him walking towards me.  
  
Before I could run he walked up to me and chanted a few words.  
  
When he was done I couldn't move anything but my eyes.  
  
Looking over at..Jesse was it?  
  
I noticed that he was having the same problem.  
  
Naraku laughed "you see Jesse you are now once again helpless."  
  
I watched as Jesse's eyes seemed to burn a whole into Narakus face.  
  
I turned my attention back to Naraku as he grabbed my face.  
  
Naraku wasn't even looking at me, he was keeping all his attention on Jesse.  
  
Finally turning his attention back to me Naraku smiled again.  
  
"I have good news for you Kagome" he said.  
  
"Now that I've gotten rid of that little obstacle" he nodded his head in Jesse's direction.  
  
"I can tell you why I brought you here."  
  
He took a step closer to me.  
  
"You see you have power and I want that power, along with that power I want you as well, which I have decided to make you my queen."  
  
He then crushed his lips to mine.  
  
I tried to struggle out of his hold but I still couldn't move.  
  
I had just about given up hope when something happened that Naraku hadn't counted on.  
  
Jesse let out a roar of anger and managed to break Naraku's hold on him.  
  
Before I even had time to blink Jesse pulled out a sword that I hadn't seen was attached to his waist and ran Naraku through.  
  
The image of Naraku flickered, before disappearing to only leave behind a piece of wood, which had been cut in half.  
  
"Kuso" It said,  
  
"It was only a puppet."  
  
Jesse nodded then turned to look at me.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" he asked with concern thick in his voice.  
  
I smiled weakly,  
  
"About as ok as anyone else would be if they had seen their pet fox turn into a guy, then end up being told by the guy that they hate most that their going to be his queen."  
  
Jesse chuckled  
  
"Well I can still turn into a fox if that would make you feel better."  
  
I suddenly looked at Jesse a lot closer then gasped,  
  
"Your a kitsune arn't you?"  
  
Jesse nodded,  
  
"Anyways I don't know about you but I want to get out of here" He said  
  
"I can share that feeling" I said.  
  
"Ok then take my hand" said Jesse.  
  
Curious I took his hand and watched as he started to glow blue...  
  
*****End Dream*****  
  
I bolted up into a sitting position.  
  
Shaking I looked around only to see the drapes of my bed, realizing that I was still at Hogwarts and that it had just been a bad dream I relaxed.  
  
Smiling I shook my head,  
  
"--Midnight turning into a cute guy, how could that be anything but a dream--".  
  
Yawning I lay back down turning onto my side to go to sleep.  
  
I slowly closed my eyes only to then suddenly open them.  
  
Gasping I looked into Jesse's eyes as he leaned against the wall breathing heavily.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
**Japanese To English**  
  
Baka- Stupid, Idiot  
  
Kuso- Damn  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Hinoke: OH THANK GOD THAT CHAPTERS DONE!!!  
  
Bob: I know I had such a hard time doing that chapter  
  
Hinoke: YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!  
  
Bob: Hey I'm your muse, which means I'm the one who comes up with all of this  
  
Hinoke: that's right you do..which means *gets an evil gleem in her eye*..anybody that's mad that this isnt a Kag/ Inu or a Kag/ Harry fic IT'S ALL BOBS FAULT!!! I'M NOT COMING UP WITH THE STORY  
  
Bob: *slaps his forehead*  
  
Bob: well at least I'm not the geek sitting on my butt typing for the last ...6 hours  
  
Hinoke: *Whines* my butt hurts!!!!  
  
Bob: Suck it up  
  
Hinoke: *Stalks away*  
  
Hinoke: *comes back*  
  
Hinoke: I JUST ATE A SNICKERS!!!  
  
Hinoke: YAY SUGAR HIGH!!!  
  
*Does a sugar high dance with Hyperactive Pessamist*  
  
Bob: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Bob: You scare me...deeply  
  
Hinoke: watch what you say I'll have Lady of the Squrriels stick her squirrels on you!!!  
  
Bob: Edges away  
  
Hinoke: EHEHEHEHEHEHEH *rolls up into a ball on the floor and rocks back and forth*  
  
Anyways there will be a trip to the past SOON and Myouga will be in the next chapter.  
  
Once again I want to thank everyone for there great reviews!!!  
  
I CANT BELIEVE IT'S AT 46!!!! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And remember the more you review the quicker you get your chapters..  
  
Thanks again people  
  
-Hinoke-  
  
Also my Kikyo hate group stand thus  
  
President- ME!!!!  
  
Bob- Ha ha you loser you don't have anyone else in you stupid little club  
  
Hinoke- *Glares*  
  
Hinoke- If anyone wants to join TELL ME!!! 


	7. Authors Note 3

Authors Note….again  
  
Ok I REALLY need ya'lls help,  
  
You see I really don't know what direction this fanfic is going  
  
(well actually theres some plans for going into the past and I know that I want it to be a Jesse/ Kagome fic)  
  
(For those of you don't have already read the last posted chapter Jesse is Darien it's just that last night I   
was falling asleep and I was like DANG Darien just dosnt fit BUT JESSE DOES!!!)  
  
Anyways please give me some help with ideas!!!!  
  
Also since I'm hoping to make all the chapters as long as the last one I wont be posting these as often   
  
(that and I have end of year testing coming up *groans*)  
  
So I hope to now be posting around once to twice a week…..DON'T KILL ME…..  
  
Also thanks to all of you for sticking with me to 10,000 WORDS!!!!! YAY!!!!!   
  
-Hinoke- 


	8. GO FOR THE Golf Ball?

Chapter 6, GO FOR THE...Golf Ball?  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter took a while but I had a bit of writers block but I read some of the ideas from ya'll AND I'M READY TO WRITE!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!.also if you where waiting for them the updated versions of chapters 1-4 are up!!! (the only things that are really different are that they have proper punctuation THANKS E.L.E.G.A.N.T.!!!)  
  
Bob- In other words she was slacking off waiting for all of you to do the work  
  
Hinoke *glares at bob*  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
*Gryffindor 7th year girls dormitory*  
  
***Kagome's Point Of View***  
  
I looked at Jesse,  
  
-This is NOT happening- I thought.  
  
I closed my eyes hoping that when I opened them that Jesse wouldn't be there anymore and that in his place would be my cute pet fox.  
  
I opened my eyes again but there was Jesse.  
  
He smiled "I would change back into a fox to make you feel better but I'm to worn out."  
  
He then leaned against the wall and fell unconscious.  
  
I jumped out of bed  
  
-"I need to get him to the infirmary"- I thought,  
  
-"but how am I going to get him there he's to heavy!"-  
  
I heard someone groan and looked up to see Hermione sitting up in bed.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing up at this ungodly hour" she grumbled.  
  
I ran over and pulled Hermione out of bed.  
  
"I need your help" I said.  
  
"I need to get him to the infirmary" I nodded in Jesse's direction.  
  
Hermione blinked "what's he doing in here?" she asked.  
  
"Well I know this might be hard to believe" I started,  
  
"But it turns out midnight had a spell on him and that he was really this guy all along"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped, I decided to use her shock to my advantage.  
  
I picked up one of Jesse's arms "Well are you going to help or not!" I asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head, then walked over to her night desk to get her wand.  
  
"Stand back" she said,  
  
She then pointed her wand and Jesse and said "Floateriscis"  
  
(yeah I know that's not a real spell and knowing my luck it probably means crack in greek or something *sighs*)  
  
I watched as Jesse floated upwards a few feet and then just kinda hung there.  
  
Hermione started walking out of the room with Jesse floating behind her as if he were attached to a leash.  
  
Hermione turned around to look at me "well are you coming" she asked.  
  
Shaking my head I followed her out of the room.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
*Infirmary*  
  
After winding they're way up and down stairs and through to many odd halls and corridors to count we Kagome and Hermione finally reached the infirmary.  
  
-"It's about time"- I thought as Hermione knocked on the door.  
  
A woman who Hermione had earlier told me was Madame Pomfrey opened the door.  
  
She looked at us "what in the world are you-" she cut off when she saw Jesse floating in the air behind us.  
  
She sighed "bring him in" she said as she turn to walk back into the room.  
  
I looked at Hermione she looked backed at me and shrugged then walked into the room.  
  
I followed her and Jesse in and looked around the room.  
  
There were 12 beds in two rows lined up all the way down the room all with white linen sheets.  
  
Madame Pomfrey pointed to one of the beds "lie him down there" she said.  
  
Hermione slowly lowered her wand tell Jesse was lying in the bed.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked him over.  
  
"Well he seems to be fine" she said  
  
"My guess is that he just wore himself out magically"  
  
She then pierced me with her gaze,  
  
"there are obviously a few questions that you need to answer, such as what he was doing to have worn himself out like this, and how you found him in the middle of the night"  
  
"But you'll have to wait for me to get Dumbledore before answering"  
  
She then turned around and walked out the door.  
  
I looked at Hermione "is that a good or bad thing" I asked.  
  
Hermione pondered my question "I guess it would depend on if you did something that WOULD get you in trouble"  
  
She looked me straight in the eyes "did you".  
  
I shook my head "I don't think so".  
  
Hermione nodded "then you should be fine, just be sure to tell Dumbledore EVERYTHING that happened, if you hold anything back he'll be able to tell"  
  
"Thanks, I'll remember that" I said.  
  
I then sat down at the foot of Jesse's bed and waited for Madame Pomfrey to bring Dumbledore.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Walking with Hermione back to the dorm room I thought about the conversation I had, had with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
*******Flash Back*******  
  
I lifted my head as Professor Dumbledore walked into the room.  
  
"So what is this" he said in a serious voice,  
  
"that I hear about there being a new student at Hogwarts"  
  
I breathed in a deep breath  
  
"His name is Jesse" I started  
  
"And he's not actually a new student, in fact he's my pet fox midnight"  
  
Dumbledore stared at me  
  
"Don't think"  
  
He said,  
  
"That you can convince me that you turned your pet fox into a teenage boy"  
  
"But I didn't" I protested,  
  
"It turns out that Naraku or Voldemort as he seems to be going by now, put I spell on him to make him stay in fox form"  
  
Dumbledore had a shocked look in his eye  
  
"So this is Voldemort's work" he whispered under his breath.  
  
He looked back up at me,  
  
"Please tell me what you meant when you said his "fox form" and also you called Voldemort by a different name "Naraku" was it? does this mean that you have met him in the past? And before this conversation is done I do hope you'll tell me how Jesse is back in his human form if he had a spell preventing just that put on him by Voldemort"  
  
"Well" I started,  
  
"Jesse isn't really human, he's a kitsune"  
  
Dumbledore nodded "I thought you might say that.so it seems we now have a demon in Hogwarts"  
  
He closed his eyes as if he had a headache "please continue" he said.  
  
"Ok" I said "well yes I do know Voldemort from the past, but when I say past I mean PAST I knew him from the Feudal Era of Japan"  
  
Dumbledore blinked "I think" he said " that might have to do a little bit more explaining".  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
After I had explained about my trips and adventures in Feudal Japan and about my meetings with Naraku up to the one last night I gasped for a breath of air.  
  
Dumbledore looked past me a distant, thinking sort of look in his eye  
  
"well it would seem" he said,  
  
"That we do indeed have a new student"  
  
"Jesse will start taking all the same classes with you including the personal classes you have with me"  
  
With that Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
As he reached to pull the door knob to close the door he looked towards me and Hermione  
  
"You had best be getting some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow, and I think Jesse shouldn't start classes yet, I suggest that he spends tomorrow resting"  
  
he then pulled the door closed.  
  
*******End Flash Back*******  
  
(I NEED A BREAK *runs off to go make some ramen* ) (yes I do write these chapters all in one sitting.I don't like dragging it on and on what takes for ever is working up the energy and coming up with enough ideas.though most of the time I WING IT!!!!!) (CRAP MY RAMENS BURNING!!!)  
  
I brought myself out of my thoughts when we came to a stop, and Hermione said "Disgruntled Chicken"  
  
(sorry but I was just thinking about the third chapter I COULDN'T HELP IT!!!!)  
  
I sweat dropped but then I looked up and realized that we were at the painting of the pink lady, and that Disgruntled Chicken must be the password.  
  
I dazed out again wishing that I was in a bed.  
  
After what seemed like hours  
  
(you know how it is when your really tired and dazed out)  
  
we came to our dormitory,  
  
I ran for the my bed and was asleep before I hit the pillow.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I woke up the next morning to something beating me on the head.  
  
Groggily I opened my eyes to see Hermione standing over me with a pillow.  
  
"If you don't get up you're going to be late for your first class" she said.  
  
I jumped out of bed and ran for my trunk.  
  
"HOW MUCH TIME DO I HAVE"  
  
I shouted franticly while looking for something to wear.  
  
"Oh I'd say about 2 hours tell breakfast and then classes directly after that"  
  
"TWO HOURS!!!" I shouted  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME SLEEP IN!!!"  
  
Hermione just gave me an innocent smile.  
  
Grumbling I went back to finding clothes.  
  
That's when I noticed the robes stacked next to my trunk.  
  
"Hermione" I asked  
  
"Do you know why theirs robes stacked next to my trunk??"  
  
"Oh sure all first years get their school colors added to their robes the first night.  
  
Looking back I was surprised to see that there was color lining what had been my plain black robes.  
  
But what surprised me was that instead of a school color lining my robe the lining was midnight blue.  
  
Hermione looked over my shoulder to see what I was gapping at.  
  
"Dumbledore most of given you a different color to signify that you're a student of all the houses" she said as if I was simple-minded not to understand.  
  
Shaking my head I just kept getting dressed.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(I'm very scared my little brother is watching a tape called "Life As A Jelly" .it's about jellyfish *sweat drop* he's such a loser)  
  
After being dragged from the girl's dormitory Hermione and me walked into the great hall.  
  
Ron, Ginny and Harry were already there and waved us over.  
  
Walking over I grabbed the nearest seat which happened to be next to harry.  
  
(*cough cough* I wonder how that happened *darts her eyes back and forth*)  
  
"Your just in time" said Harry,  
  
"The mail should be coming in any minute"  
  
Right after he said that hundreds of owls suddenly swooped into the room all of them carrying letters and packages of various sizes.  
  
I was highly surprised when a owl black as midnight (the time of night not the fox) landed on my shoulder and dropped a letter in my lap, followed by several owls who dropped a giant package on the table in front of me.  
  
Hermione and the others looked surprised.  
  
I was still starring at the package, the letter and the owl who was still sitting on my shoulder when Harry nudged me,  
  
"Arn't you going to open it?" he asked.  
  
Those words snapping me out of it I nodded.  
  
I started by opening the letter it read,  
  
**************Kagome's Letter***************  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
I hope your doing well. Souta, Grandpa, and me have missed you though were kind of use to it since you started traveling to the Feudal Era. I hope you found everything you needed in Diagon Alley and that you were surprised with me and Toms little surprise. I also hope that your having fun and meeting people in your new school. Remember to write me and you might want to keep in touch with Tom as well  
  
Love Mom  
  
P.S. I know you don't know how to fly yet but are family has a history of being free in the air so to speak I hope you enjoy this little gift. Also speaking of gifts the owl that carried this letter is yours maybe it will encourage you to write more  
  
********************End Kagome's Letter********************  
  
"What's with that owl" said Ron  
  
"It should have flown off"  
  
"Well according to this letter" I said  
  
"It's a present from my mom"  
  
"What are you going to name him?" asked Ginny.  
  
I smiled "well since I lost my fox how about Midnight?"  
  
"YOU LOST MIDNIGHT!!!" Ginny said in shock.  
  
I looked at Hermione "would you mind filling them in" I asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged "no problem".  
  
While Hermione started to fill the others in on what had happened last night I opened the big package on the table.  
  
Opening it I gasped, inside was a shiny, very new looking broom.  
  
Hermione and just finished filling in the others when they heard me gasp.  
  
Turning around they're eyes all kinda bugged when they saw my new broom.  
  
"THAT'S A LIGHTNINGBOLT XP!!!" Ron shouted.  
  
As soon as he said that everyone in the hall became very quite as they all turned to look at me.  
  
Then just like last night they all suddenly started talking very loud.  
  
I looked at Ron "I take that as this is a good thing?"  
  
Ron nodded eyes wide "It's the best broom in the world"  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
****Great Hall****  
  
*Myouga's Point Of View*  
  
-"It's about time I found her"- I thought.  
  
I watched as everyone stared at Kagome and her new broom.  
  
I then watched as a boy with very blonde hair and a robe with green lining walk up to where Kagome was sitting.  
  
-"Inuyasha wont be pleased to know that she's surrounded by so many boys"- ..  
  
***Back To Kagome's Point Of View***  
  
"So you're Kagome the student of four houses" I heard a voice say from behind my head.  
  
I turned around to see a very handsome boy with blonde hair.  
  
He smiled at me and stuck out his hand "I'm Draco Malfoy".  
  
I smiled back and took his hand  
  
"As you obviously already know I'm Kagome Higurashi" I said in a pleasant voice.  
  
Ron looking very surprised leaned over to whisper to Harry  
  
"what's going on? While Draco isn't mean to us anymore he doesn't go out of his way to be nice."  
  
Harry frowned  
  
"I think he may have something for Kagome" he whispered back.  
  
I turned and glared at the both of them since I had of course heard.  
  
Turning back to Draco I smiled "would you like to eat breakfast with us?" I asked.  
  
Draco's smile widened "sure, thanks" he replied.  
  
After sitting around idly chatting for awhile a prefect came around passed out class schedules.  
  
Looking down at my schedule I smiled "good news guys!" I said,  
  
everyone turned to look at me  
  
"all of my classes are with either Slytherin or Gryffindor"  
  
"That's great!" was the reply I got back.  
  
Hermione looked down at her sheet  
  
"what does everyone else have for their first class?" she asked.  
  
All of us consulted are schedules  
  
"I have flying lessons followed by tryouts for the quidditch and archery team"  
  
I looked up and waited for everyone else's answer.  
  
Everyone but Ginny had the same classes that morning.  
  
I looked down at my watch  
  
"Speaking of are first classes we should probably be going"  
  
Everyone else agreed (sorry but Draco just became part of the group BuWahahahaha) so we gathered are stuff and got ready to leave.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
After dropping off the presents from my mom in the dorm I followed Hermione to the quidditch field.  
  
When we got there we saw that all the other Slytherins and Gryffindors were already there.  
  
A woman who was obviously the teacher nodded when she saw us then clapped her hands.  
  
"Ok now that everyone is here we can start,  
  
For those of you that don't know"  
  
she turned to me when she said that,  
  
"My name is Madame Hooch, and I am the flying instructor for this school"  
  
"Now since so many of you haven't had the chance to fly over the summer and certain members of are group have never flown at all"  
  
Once again she looked at me  
  
"We will quickly be going over the basics"  
  
"Everyone please walk up to the left side of a broom once there stick your hand out over your broom and say "UP", you may now find a broom"  
  
I bit my lip and walked up to a broom that was in-between Draco and Harry.  
  
(*darts eyes back and forth then strolls away whistling*)  
  
Draco turned to look at me "if you need any help just ask" he kindly said.  
  
I gave him a nervous smile "thanks"  
  
"You may now call up your brooms" said Madame Hooch.  
  
I stuck my right hand over my broom though suddenly I didn't feel nervous, in fact this felt like it was second nature.  
  
"Up" I said very calmly and my broom shot up into my hand.  
  
I looked around surprisingly a lot of the other kids were having problems getting their brooms to lift up.  
  
After about 5 minutes everyone had their brooms up and in their hands.  
  
"Ok now I want everyone to mount their broom by simply swinging one leg over your broom" Madame Hooch said as she demonstrated.  
  
I didn't even need to watch her I felt like I had been doing this all my life,  
  
I smoothly swung my leg over the broom so that I was sitting hovering a few feet off the ground.  
  
Harry smiled at me "you're a natural"  
  
"Thanks" I happily replied.  
  
We spent the rest of the class staying very close to the ground going back and forth between the quidditch goals.  
  
Madame Hooch blew her whistle "that's enough for today" she called.  
  
"If you will all come over here I will now be starting the quidditch tryouts"  
  
Madame Hooch turned to look at me,  
  
"Kagome everyone else is required to tryout for the quidditch team but I'm willing to make n acceptation for you since it's your first year and you've never flown on a broom before now"  
  
I nodded "that's very kind of you but I want to tryout" I said.  
  
Madame Hooch looked surprised but nodded.  
  
She wouldn't have been surprised if she had been through what I had.  
  
I came here because I didn't want to be weak and useless anymore.  
  
I was NOT going to back down from anything!.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"The way that I will be working the tryouts is that there will be a qualifying round followed by the tryouts for the different positions," Madame Hooch said.  
  
"For the qualifying round we will go in alphabetical order, if it is not your turn then you will wait inside the locker rooms"  
  
Looking down at her list she called "Sandy Aberten!"  
  
A Slytherin girl nervously stepped forward while the rest of us walked to the locker rooms.  
  
I was starting to get nervous sitting in the locker room waiting for my turn.  
  
Hermione's name had been called a few minutes ago and I was hoping that she did ok.  
  
Looking up I saw Hermione walk back into the room.  
  
"Did you make it to the next round" I asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head "no, but I wasn't expecting to so it's ok"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi!" Madame Hooch called.  
  
I gulped,  
  
"Good luck" said Hermione, "thanks" I said as I walked out the door.  
  
Once I walked onto the field Madame Hooch approached me and handed me a broom.  
  
"Please mount your broom," she said.  
  
Now that I had the broom in my hand I didn't feel as nervous.  
  
Smooth as butter I mounted the broom and turned to look at her.  
  
"Very good" she said checking something off on her clipboard.  
  
"Were now going to go through a little bit of each position starting with seeker" she explained  
  
"I want you to follow me up into the air,  
  
"I will then through these golf balls and you will try to catch them" she told me.  
  
I nodded and followed her up into the air.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
When I nodded my head she tossed one of the golf balls over my head.  
  
Gripping the handle of my broom I leaned down and shot towards the golf ball, catching it before it had the chance to drop but a few feet.  
  
Turning back around I noticed that Madame Hooch's jaw seemed to be hanging open.  
  
"I thought that you had never flown before" she whispered.  
  
I shrugged "I haven't, it just seems kinda natural, like it's second nature"  
  
She nodded "well try this one"  
  
She then chucked a golf ball as hard as she could behind her.  
  
I dived down under her broom and caught the golf ball with plenty of room left between me and the ground.  
  
Madame Hooch shook her head "lets move on to the other positions shall we?"  
  
After another 15 minutes at trying my hand at each position I flew back down to the ground with Madame Hooch.  
  
"Well Kagome" she said,  
  
"You have more then made it to the next round. I gave her a really happy grin and walked back into the locker room.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
(*sobs* my little brother just came in here and deleted everything that was from this part of the chapter down and then gets angry THAT I GOT ANGRY AT HIM!!! *pulls her hair out and screams*...anyways on with the fic......that I have to rewrite *mutters*.....it might be shorter this time...*mutters some more*)  
  
I walked into the middle of the quidditch field with Draco and Harry.  
  
Around us were all the other kids that had made it to the next round.  
  
Looking up I saw Hermione giving us a thumbs up from were she was in the stands with the other students who HADNT made it to the second round.  
  
"Listen up kiddies" said Madame Hooch,  
  
"I have here the list of everyone who made it to the second round and what positions your allowed to tryout for.  
  
She then started calling out names and positions, my name was 4th on the list,  
  
"Kagome Higurashi" "all positions"  
  
A lot of people started whispering at that announcement but I was becoming use to it so I just kinda ignored them.  
  
After going down the list Madame Hooch informed us that we were only allowed to tryout for one position.  
  
"I will now be holding tryouts for the position of seeker she called out",  
  
"If you are not trying out for this position then please take a seat in the bleachers."  
  
Thinking over all the positions I decided that I would tryout for seeker, it was after all both more fun and a lot more challenging then any of the other positions.  
  
So while most of the students in the field went to go find good seats I stood my ground.  
  
Looking around to see who else had stayed I was surprised to see both Harry and Malfoy.  
  
Harry smiled "well I guess we all have something in common after all."  
  
Madame Hooch then started talking again,  
  
"Those of you who are trying out for seeker please grab a broom and follow me into the air."  
  
Grabbing a broom I mounted and shot up in the air as instructed.  
  
Once the 8 students that were trying out were mounted and lined up in a row in the air Madame Hooch started giving instructions.  
  
"As soon as I blow my whistle I will throw three golf balls into the air I want you to race to catch them" she instructed.  
  
And then with out warning she threw the golf balls and blew her whistle.  
  
As soon as I heard her blow that whistle I slammed my broom downwards into a dive.  
  
Looking around I saw that I was the lightest of the seekers and there for didn't have as much weight do pull me down even faster.  
  
Thinking fast I turned my dive into a spiral dive to make myself plummet faster.  
  
Finally I came up even with one of the golf balls and grabbed it while hanging upside down.  
  
Pulling myself up and to a stop I noticed two surprising things.  
  
One of them was that even though I had, had the disadvantage,  
  
I had still been the first to catch one of the golf balls.  
  
But what really surprised me was that the students who had been in the stands watching were now clapping...for me.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Shacking my head I turned my attention back to the other golf balls,  
  
One had been caught by Harry, the other by Draco.  
  
Smiling I gave them the thumbs up sign.  
  
Madame Hooch then blew her whistle.  
  
"Well done, all of you" she said,  
  
We now have are 7th year seeker winners from each house."  
  
"For Slytherin we have Draco Malfoy", all the Slytherin's started cheering.  
  
"For Gryffindor we have Harry Potter", all the Gryffindors started cheering.  
  
"And for" Madame Hooch then turned to look at me.  
  
"Which house would you like to try out for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? or you could choose to challenge either of these two for the spot of seeker for their houses."  
  
"Umm I think Ravenclaw will be fine" I said.  
  
Madame Hooch nodded then turned back around.  
  
"And for Ravenclaw we have Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
Since know one from Ravenclaw was sitting in the bleachers I was surprised when everyone started clapping and cheering.  
  
Madame Hooch then blew her whistle for silence,  
  
When everyone had quieted down she announced that anyone that had won today was to come back here next Monday at the same time.  
  
She then went one to announce that she would now be holding try outs for the position of keeper.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
After the tryouts for all the positions were over Me, Hermione, Harry, Ron, And Draco walked off the quidditch field.  
  
"So where are we going next?" asked Ron.  
  
"I believe" stated Hermione  
  
"That we now have tryouts for the archery team".  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*runs away from the rotten fruit being thrown at her for ending the chapter there*  
  
Well I hope you liked that chapter I certainly went through a lot of mental pain writing it *glares at her little brother again*  
  
Bob- Haha I laugh at your misfortune  
  
Kagome- KEWL I GOT TO FLY A BROOM!!!!  
  
Hinoke-......yes, yes you did  
  
Bob- *Rolls eyes*  
  
Anyways I would now like to take the time to answer some of the questions that have been asked about the story  
  
--First off this IS a Jesse / Kagome fic  
  
--Next Draco is going to be part of the group for one thing a lot of people seemed to want that to happen and for another if you think about it Draco is kind of like the Harry Potter version of Sesshomaru (what can I say I'm a big Sesshomaru fan!!!!)  
  
--Eventually Inuyasha WILL feel bad for dumping Kagome he wont be a jerk the entire fic.....  
  
--Yes Kikyou will die......again *laughs hysterically*  
  
--Fred and George will come back into the fic soon...very soon  
  
--Sesshomaru will have a role in this fic  
  
That's all I'm gonna tell you guys for now if you want to know more KEEP READIN!!!!!!!!!.....and reviewing it's when I see all the reviews that I'm like "wow they really want another chapter" and sit around all day writing one (well that and it was raining outside and there really wasn't anything better with my time *sees the angry glares*.......RUN! ...oh yeah thanks for all your really great ideas!!! (though the person that I want to thank most today is Pam some submitted some pretty dang awesome ideas though actually there were ALOT of really good ideas THANKS EVERYONE!!!)  
  
Here's how my Kikyo hate club is going!!!  
  
Hinoke- President  
  
Lady Of The Squrriels- Vice President  
  
(oh and when ever you get to taking over the world I would like Japan *grins at the thought of all the anime writers she can force to give her there characters* BUWHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
Cleanfreak89- Personality judge  
  
Kawakiikitsune- Arms Captain  
  
Crystal-Chan- Kikyo Ass Kicker!!! (everyone should also read her story the black kitsune it's pretty durn funny)  
  
Inu's girl kagome- Pure hater if Kikyo  
  
YAY!!!! Want to join? WE ALWAYS HAVE ROOM ^.^.....and as always thanks E.L.E.G.A.N.T. for agreeing to put up with me and be my beta writer!!!  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
-Hinoke- 


	9. Lessons Learned

Chapter 7, Lessons Learned  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Authors Note: YAY I decided to stop being a slacker and write another chapter I want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews (though there WERE a few. nasty comments well if you don't like the story SUCK IT UP! *sees the evil glints in peoples eyes and runs away screaming* MOMMY!!!!!!)âE¦  
  
So as a special treat I've made a list of some (please underline some) of the best (in my opinion keep in mind that I live in my own warped world) Inuyasha fanfics on ff.net. (Also, keep in mind when you read that most of all the fics I read are 20,000 words or more. I don't really like short fics) (Also just cause a fic isn't on list it doesn't mean anything cause I can't always remember all the fics I've ever read!)  
  
Until the end of the chapter  
  
-Hinoke-  
  
P.S. The tryouts for archery won't be anywhere near as detailed as the quidditch  
  
Bob- *Sweat drops* your such a slacker  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
( ) Authors Ramblings  
  
-Thoughts- (I know you know what I'm gonna say by now SO I'M NOT GONNA SAY IT!!!)  
  
Bob- *Slaps his forehead*  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer (I really hate these): *Gets up and looks around the room for men in black suites and doesn't see any, slaps on a big goofy grin* INUYASHA IS MINE ALL MINE BUWAHAHAHAH!!!! *big guys in black suites pop up out of know where and jump Hinoke* EEK!!!!!!! (If you didn't get the point of my weird little skit well I don't own Inuyasha.or do I? *runs screaming as the guys in black pop up again*)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
***Last Chapter***  
  
"So where are we going next?" asked Ron.  
  
"I believe," stated Hermione, "That we now have tryouts for the archery team."  
  
(End of last chapter)  
  
******************************************************************  
***Kagome's Point Of View*** (Still)  
  
I smiled as I ran my hand over the bow I had been assigned.  
  
--'I really have missed practicing my archery'-- I realized.  
  
Looking back up, I positioned an arrow on my bow. Slowly pulling back on the bow, I let my body take over.  
  
--'The two years with Inuyasha have certainly paid off, as far as my archery skills go anyways'-- I thought as I let go of the my arrow and watched it thud into the center of the bull's-eye.  
  
I repeated the same motion with another arrow and watched as it spilt my other arrow in half. Putting down my bow, I turned around to be met with stunned silence.  
  
"I assume that you've handled a bow before?" asked a very stunned Mr. Johnson, also known as the new archery teacher. I smiled "a few times".  
  
"Well" he said shaking his head "Welcome to the Hogwarts archery team."  
  
I laughed "thank you"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"You whoop everyone at quidditch, including Harry who's or who WAS the best player in a century, and then you show yourself as a master of archery, WHAT NEXT!" Asked a very disgruntled Ron at lunch.  
  
(*Sobs* my eyes BURN! BURN LIKE THE SUN!!!!!)  
  
I blushed, "I honestly have no idea".  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't let Ron get to you" she said, "He's just jealous"  
  
"I AM NOT!" shouted Ron.  
  
"ARE TO!!!" Hermione shouted back.  
  
"Just ignore them, it's what I always do" Harry leaned in and whispered in my ear.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHISPERING SWEET THINGS TO KAGOME WHEN SHE'S MINE?" Demanded Draco.  
  
Sweat dropping I decided to ignore everyone and see what classes we had next.  
  
"So who knows where potions class is?" I asked.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
After parting ways with Hermione, who had a different class, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Me made our way into the dungeons for potions class.  
  
"You'll like this class" Draco was telling me as we walked into the room. Seeing the glare directed at Harry from the teacher I wasn't so sure.  
  
"Well Potter it appears that you've added another student into your disgusting little group of friends" Said the teacher.  
  
Sneering he turned to look at me. When he actually looked at me the sneering look on his face disappeared to be replaced by shock.  
  
"Maru, Maru Higurashi?" he whispered.  
  
(well I really have no idea what Kagome's moms name is so I made one up !IMPORTANT! please also keep in mind that in my story Kagome's mom never got married plus I forgot to mention this earlier but Souta is adopted)  
  
I blinked "No my name is Kagome Higurashi, Maru is my mother".  
  
He seemed to come out of his shock. He then smiled a very soft smile "you look just like your mother," he said.  
  
I smiled back "thank you". He nodded, "Now if you will please find a seat we will begin class."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
After everyone had filed into the class and taken a seat the professor started class.  
  
"For those that don't know we have a new student in our class" He began. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi and I hope that you will give her a warm welcome to our school" he gave everyone in the room a stern look as he said that.  
  
He then turned to look at me "my name is Professor Severus Snape and I am, as you have probably guessed, the potions teacher."  
  
"Now to start off class I would like everyone to work on their own and create the most complicated potion they can come up with."  
  
"The rules are that your potion must be done by the end of class, you cannot have any help in making your potion, and you most use only the standard ingredients that are required for this class."  
  
"You may now begin."  
  
Racking my brain for just the right potion, I was suddenly glad that I had taken all those herb classes with Kaede.  
  
I suddenly thought of just the right potion, it was a potion that if taken by the right person would shoot out an energy wave that would purify anything the wave touched.  
  
Concentrating I chopped my herbs with an expert hand.  
  
After half an hour of slowly combining my ingredients with bits of my miko powers I was finally done.  
  
Looking around I realized that everyone else in the room was still struggling and that none of them had finished yet.  
  
"If you are done Miss Higurashi then you may pass your time in the hall way" said Professor Snape.  
  
Nodding I stood up and went to go sit in the hallway.  
  
After sitting by myself for half and hour someone else finally finished and came out to join me.  
  
"I cant believe how fast you finished making your potion, it took me twice as long to make mine and I've always been the head of this class" I looked up as I listened to a very surprised Draco.  
  
"Well I guess that I've also just always had a way with mixing herbs, it's almost as if I was kinda born with the knowledge, I just hope that the knowledge of potions that I know is enough to keep up with this class I said  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
After ANOTHER half and hour, Snape called me, Draco, and everyone else that had finished back into the room and declared to everyone else that their time was up.  
  
"Now for everyone that finished their potions I ask that you go back to your cauldrons, once there I will have each of you, one at a time, try your potion."  
  
"Please don't worry about your potion being made wrong for I can and will reverse anything that goes amiss."  
  
I watched as Snape started by walking up to Harry and asking him to take some of his potion. I watched as Harry lifted up a spoon full it, as soon as he put the potion to his lips he started to glow a bright white, it lasted for a few minutes before dimming.  
  
Snape nodded "a very simple potion but it was done well enough that your illumination lasted a bit longer then it usually would have."  
  
Moving on it seemed that most everyone's potions were of the fairly basic kind. Everyone's that is accept Draco's.  
  
When Draco took, his he started to float up into the air.  
  
"Excellent work" said Snape "your hovering potion is a far cry from these other potions." Turning away from Draco, he stepped up to the last person, who just happened to be me.  
  
Once again Snape's eyes seemed to soften when he looked at me "Kagome" he said "I know that your new to most all of this, so I want you to understand that your under no pressure to pull off an advance potion."  
  
"That's ok" I said, "I use to study herbs and brewing solutions." I then reached down with my spoon and took a sip of my potion.  
  
I felt the power from the potion moving through my body, building up to the point that there was nowhere for it to go but out. As soon as it reached the point that the wave of purifying light left my body and washed through the room of stunned students.  
  
After the light had faded, I looked around to see what effects it had, had. I wasn't too surprised to see that the whole room seemed to have lightened up, the dark shadows that seemed to have covered the dungeon where now gone. Snape looked fairly stunned.  
  
"As far as my knowledge goes I thought I was the only person that knew that potion. It's extremely advance to the point of most wizards and witch's no longer being aware of it for the reason that there was know one to teach it, though it did use to be a favorite of mine in my youth" Snape finally said.  
  
He then seemed to get a distant thinking look in his eye. Pulling himself out of it, he announced "Full marks and 20 points to Gryffindor. Class is now dismissed."  
  
As I walked past his desk, Snape said my name. "Yes?" I said, "Well Kagome, I was wondering if you would be willing to have a talk with me about your past in your free time tonight after dinner."  
  
"Sure" I said surprised. He smiled "I'll see you then."  
  
(Ok for the people that I KNOW is thinking this, SNAPE DOESN'T NOT HAVE A SICK CRUSH OR FIXACTION ON KAGOME!!!! YOUR MINDS ARE STILL IN THE GUTTER!!!! GET THEM OUT! GET THEM OUT! GET THEM OUT!!!!!!!!)  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"So what did Snape want to ask you about?" asked Harry.  
  
"He asked me to meet him after dinner to discuss my past" I replied.  
  
"Don't tell me you agreed!" he shouted.  
  
"Well why shouldn't I have, It's not like he's going to murder me and through my body into the forbidden forest."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Ron.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, just because Snape doesn't really like Harry doesn't mean that he hates Kagome, in fact I happen to like Professor Snape!" Draco angrily kicked in.  
  
Once again, I decided to ignore them and pulled out my class schedule.  
  
"Hey does anyone else have Herbology next?" I asked.  
  
Everyone looked at me then dug around for their schedules. "Nope" said Harry and Ron and the same time, "I do" said Draco with a slightly crazed look in his eye.  
  
I edged away a little "that's great" Harry seemed to see the crazed look in Draco's eye because he suddenly shouted, "If you try ANYTHING on Kagome you WILL regret it!"  
  
*Sweat drop* Shaking my head I walked away.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Welcome to another year of Herbology" Said the herbology teacher professor Sprout.  
  
After only a few minutes of class, I came to realize something. I had no clue about what ANY of these plants were.  
  
Apparently, Professor Sprout noticed this too. "Mister Draco would you please help Miss Kagome to figure out what these plants are?" she asked.  
  
Walking back to dinner I lost myself in thought. --'That was SO embarrassing; I can't believe I knew so little about those herbs. But I WONT let this stop me. I came here with a purpose. Maybe this can be just another way to prove myself'--  
  
With those thoughts, I pulled my herbology book out of my bag and started reading.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
I spent all of dinner reading; surprisingly I wasn't the only one doing this. After sitting down I saw that Hermione also had her head stuck in a book.  
  
Just as dinner ended, I slammed my book close, "THIS IS FRUSTRAITING!!!" I said. Everyone just looked at me.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Do you want one of us to come with you?" asked Harry.  
  
We were standing at the entrance to the dungeons. "No when Snape said he wanted to talk about my past I'm pretty sure he meant alone" "Besides I'll be fine, unlike you I don't have any sorta fear of Snape, I think that he's a nice man" with that, I strolled into the dungeons.  
  
Snape looked up as I walked into the classroom. "Kagome" he said, "I glad that you came, please have a seat."  
  
"Now I'm sure you're wondering what I have asked you here to talk about," he said as I sat down. "But the fact is it's more in the area of what I have to tell you. To better help you understand I think that I should tell you a little about MY past."  
  
"My story starts about 25 years ago at Hogwarts. Maru Higurashi, James Potter, and I were a group of best friends. We did everything together and were always top in are classes."  
  
"As we got into are last years at Hogwarts me and Maru started to become even closer. After graduating from Hogwarts, Maru and I made plans to be married."  
  
"But there was a problem, As Maru and I got closer James became more and more jealous, and when me and Maru announced that we were to be married he went into a rage."  
  
"He plotted against the two of us and on the day of our wedding had Maru kidnapped. At first, everyone including myself fell for the story that James told us. He told us that he had witnessed wizards dressed in black attacked Maru and killed her then taking her body away, he also said that he had tried to stop them but that the wizards had put a spell on him that made it impossible for him to move."  
  
"I was crushed; I became obsessed with finding out who had killed Maru. I finally found my answers when I managed to develop a potion that when put to any certain spot would reveal it's past almost as if it had memories that could be unlocked."  
  
"I tried this potion in the spot where James had seen Maru taken and killed. But when poured on the spot it showed James carrying a wrapped and bound Maru, he was telling her in the memory that he had already killed me and that he was now sending her off to were he would never hear from her again."  
  
"When I found out that James had been the one to betray me I became enraged. To be betrayed by our best friend on the day of our wedding."  
  
"I would have seeked retribution but James and his wife Lilly had recently been attacked and killed by the powerful and dark wizard Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Is that why you dislike Harry so much?" I asked.  
  
"Yes that's pretty much the reason. For Harry is just like the James that I use to know, he even looks just like his father."  
  
"But to get on with my story, it was when I saw you in class today and heard your last name that I knew Maru HAD lived and was in fact still alive. Also upon hearing your last name I realized that it was the same as your mothers when she had gone to school, meaning that she hadn't married, and seeing your age and the color of your eyes I think you should know that...I believe that you are my daughter." (BUM BUM BUM!!!)  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Wow, I am SOOOOO mean I really should have kept on writing GOMEN!!!!!. So how do you like this little plot twist? I think it is pretty darn cool. I didn't even think of it till I was half way done with this chapter. Anyways Jesse will be in the next chapter. I'm about to do a big fast forward. (Most likely ALSO in the next chapter) I also happen to have the next chapter out fairly soon since I left it on such a cliffy (well and least I didn't leave it at I believe though I did consider it Buwahahahaha). Now a few answers to a few questions. Yes Voldemort and Naraku are the same person (I do believe that it is mentioned in chapter 3. Yes, Kikyo will die Buwhahahahaha. And this is a Jesse/Kagome fic with some other matches added in here and there. now after my list of club members you will find a list of five really awesome Inuyasha fanfics.  
  
Now (Drum roll please) I would like to list my Kikyo Haters Club!!!!! YAY!!!!  
  
Hinoke- President  
  
Lady of the Squirrels- Number Two (this a bit of a change in name)  
  
Cleanfreak89- Personality judge  
  
Kawakiikitsune- Arms Captain  
  
Crystal-Chan- Kikyo Ass Kicker!!! (Everyone should also read her story the black kitsune it's pretty darn funny)  
  
Inu's girl kagome- Pure hater of Kikyo  
  
Calliecat - Official Kikyo destroyer  
  
SyaoSakura - Scheduler for Kikyo killing spree's  
YAY!!!! Want to join? WE ALWAYS HAVE ROOM ^. ^...and as always thanks E.L.E.G.A.N.T. for agreeing to put up with me and be my beta writer!!!  
Ok as I promised at the top here are 5 fanfics that in my mind should become Inuyasha classics I would like to list more then 5 but I'm to lazy so keep in mind that just because a certain fanfic isn't on the list doesn't mean I just love it to death! *watches everyone edge away* COME BACK!!!!! if you guys like this one then I might post another list in a few chapters  
  
These aren't in any order sort of order also, I don't know if I remembered all my favorites. EEK!!!  
  
-A Kitsune's Tears-  
  
This is a Shippo/ Kagome fic (yes, Shippo is older) it's almost complete and it's a really good story!!! (Also, since I know so many of you are against this Inuyasha, Inuyasha isn't an ass in the story)  
  
-Transcending a Dynasty-  
  
It's an AU (Alternate Universe) Fic, it's also Inu/Kag, The story's about this girl (Kagome) who from 3,000 years in the past (the whole story is WAY in the future). This is one of my all time favorite story, I highly suggest that you all go read it (if you haven't already)  
  
-The Tale of a Demon Miko-  
  
This is a very popular fic that most people have read but if you haven't you really should. It's Sess/ Kag. I would tell you more but it would ruin all the really cool twists and turns in the story  
  
-You!-  
  
Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku are all members of a very popular band. Their manager (Sess) as a favor to an old friend makes them spend a week with three girls can you guess who they are? Kag/Inu one very good story that once again I think everyone should go and read  
  
-A Demon Should Act Like a Demon-  
  
Inuyasha gets horribly wounded in the last fight with Naraku, deciding to make everything right before he goes he wishes on the shikon jewel for Kagome to become a demon, also a last request to his older brother he makes him promise to help Kagome, he then goes to hell with Kikyo. From there things turn out funky Kikyo gets ditched and of course, it becomes a Sess/Kag fic  
  
Thanks for reading everyone!!! Please review!!! I won't post another chapter until I have at least 90 reviews!!!!  
  
-Hinoke-  
  
P.S. While I didn't get to put it in this chapter, I PROMISE that Inuyasha will make an appearance in the next chapter. 


	10. Black Suns And Swords

Awakening Powers, Chapter 8: Black Suns and Swords  
  
**************************************************************  
  
An Important Note: I tried to make Kagome bad at herbology, well I ruined that with the whole book thing.I agree with some of you Kagome shouldn't be good at everything so I'm taking out the book thing.and I have other plans for a class for her to be bad at. Also for those of you waiting for it I will be updating the last three chapters (with the proper punctuation and such) as soon as I post this THANKS TO E.L.E.G.A.N.T.!!!!.  
  
Authors (other) Note: I'm sure many of you are excited about this chapter after reading it's title. Well I refuse to say what's going to happen but.I think it will make (hopefully) everyone happy (remember I told anyone that likes Kikyo to not read my authors notes). Also I will now be posting a fav story at the end of every chapter  
  
Bob- In other words she's giving you a story to read every time she comes out with a chapter in the hopes that since your reading something else she can take forever updating  
  
Hinoke- Hey! I never said that!  
  
Bob- Yeah well I think everyone can see that, that's what you mean.your as false as Kikyo's virtue  
  
Hinoke- *Eye starts to twitch*  
  
Bob- *Gulps* RUN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hinoke- YOU'LL PAY FOR COMPAIRING ME TO KIKYO!!!!!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
IMPORTANT CHANGES MADE!  
  
(.) Authors Ramblings  
  
. Thoughts (Sorry but I had to change this I hope know one minds)  
  
*.* Actions (there arnt many of these)  
  
~.~ Fast Forwarding  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Last Chapter  
  
"I think you should know that...I believe that you are my daughter."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
***Still In The Dungeon***  
  
**Kagome's Point Of View**  
  
To say I was shocked would be a serious understatement. I was completely and utterly floored.  
  
Snape seemed to notice the how frozen I was and how shocked my eyes were, cause he suddenly tried to change the subject.  
  
"So Kagome, I hear that you having a problems in herbology" he said, "being the potions master I am, I have a decent understanding with magical herbs. If you wish I can give you help in getting caught up with the rest of your class."  
  
This shocked me if possible even more then I already was. Slowly I started to smile "I would like that very much I said" I then reached out to touch his arm. "It's makes me happy" I said in a soft voice "to finally have found my father."  
  
Snape blushed and became obviously flustered "well you have class's tomorrow and I don't want to be keeping you up."  
  
Nodding I stood up "good night" I said, getting up. I stopped when I reached the door. Looking over my shoulder I added one word, "Dad." I then walked up the stairs and went to bed.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~Fast Forward To Christmas~~~~~~~  
  
***Narrator Explaining What's Happened*** (this is starting to get confusing)  
  
Over the next couple of months Kagome and the group became even better friends. But of everyone in the group she and Jesse were better friends then any other two - even Harry and Ron-.  
  
With work Kagome improved in herbology and slightly in history of magic - which she was terrible at-.  
  
With her and Jesse's personal class's with Dumbledore and Kagome's lessons with Snape, Not to mention the quidditch and archery team - which not only she but also Jesse had gotten onto- there was just about no time for personal time.  
  
That's why everyone was so happy when Christmas came rolling around.  
  
Both not wanting to leave Jesse by himself for the holidays and not wanting to shock her mom by bringing home another demon Kagome decided to spend Christmas and Hogwarts.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*****Christmas Morning, Hogwarts*****  
  
***Back To Kagome's Point Of View***  
  
I woke up to someone shaking me. "Kagome wake up IT'S CHRISTMAS!" shouted Hermione. I warily opened an eye, "You sound like your 5 years old" I grumbled.  
  
Hermione put her hands on her hips "don't me a scrooge, now GET UP!" I pulled a pillow over my head "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I shouted back, though it didn't really have the effect I wanted considering that with the pillow over my head it came out sounding like, Rover bi red ody.  
  
Apparently Hermione understood what I was saying-or at least what the tone of my voice was saying, cause she glared at me and pulled out her wand. "That can be arranged," she said.  
  
I squeaked and was up faster than you can say kitsune (sorry didn't want to come up with something witty *sweatdrop* I'm such a slacker).  
  
After getting up I was surprised to see a pile of gifts at the foot of my bed. "WELL IF YOU HAD TOLD ME THAT I HAD PRESENTS I WOULD HAVE BEEN UP SOONER!" I accusingly shouted at Hermione.  
  
Hermione sweat dropped, well what did you aspect on Christmas?  
  
I didn't hear her I was to busy tearing into my presents. Most of the gifts were from my mom, things such as new clothes, books, and a new bow complete with a couple sets of arrows.  
  
But I also had a few presents from Souta, Grandpa, and even Snape. One of my favorite things was an outfit that grandpa and Souta had both worked together on for me.  
  
This would have been really useful when I use to fight in the past I thought.  
  
It was an outfit that looked like it had been made to fight in. The pants were a lot like Inuyasha's accept they were tighter at the top and they were black with dark blue cherry blossoms circling the very bottom.  
  
The top was kind of like a kimono accept that it didn't have sleeves and it ended at the waist, it was also black thought it was lined with dark blue material and there were the same dark blue cherry blossom designs spread out over the black.  
  
Putting on the outfit I found that bundled in the middle of the fabric were three dark blue sashes. I used on of them to put my hair up in a high ponytail, I used another one to wrap around my waist, and I tied the last one around my right forearm.  
  
Hermione looked up at me and her jaw dropped. After looking at me for a few moments she closed her mouth. "That looks really good," she finally said, "though if you don't put on some shoes your feet will freeze."  
  
Looking at my feet in the mirror I smiled, "I think I like it with out shoes" I said. Hermione rolled her eyes "what ever" she said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Hey wait for me!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Walking into the common room I was surprised to see everyone else up already.  
  
"This outfit seriously rocks," I thought as I saw all the guys jaws drop when they looked at me. Jesse seemed to recover before the others as he walked up to me he smiled "you look very nice and very much the warrior in that" he said. I grinned "thanks!"  
  
After that we all started trading presents. Most of them were the same sort of things, for Harry I had a bag of pocky -he seemed to have become addicted to the stuff when I let everyone try some last month-. For Ron I had a big box of chocolate frogs in the hopes he would find the cards he was missing. To Hermione I gave a giant book on Japanese culture, For Ginny I had gotten a few manga's (hey who dosnt like manga).  
  
And last but most certainly not least for Jesse I gave the nicest by far of any of the gifts. I had been working on it most of the school year, I had mixed and used my magic - with supervision from Dumbledore of course- to slowly transform a strand of my hair into a transforming much like the one Inuyasha had.  
  
There were many differences in the swords and how they worked, also the sword that I had created was black - the same color as my hair - with a dark blue handle.  
  
Pulling the sword out from behind my back I reached out and put it in Jesse's hands. His gaze locked on the shining blue handle and the black scabbard, before looking up at me.  
  
"Were did you get such a powerful sword?" he asked in a dazed sort of voice. I described how I had made it, before describing some of its power to transform.  
  
After finally seeming to pull himself out of his daze, he pulled something out of pocket. In his hand was a small black dot. "What is that?" I asked.  
  
"It's your Christmas present" he said, "and if you'll come here I'll show you what it does."  
  
I walked forward tell I was standing only inches away from him. Leaning down he took the black dot and placed it on the center of my forehead.  
  
Everyone's eyes seemed to bug out, "what happened?" asked Harry, "It was just a small black dot." Jesse turned to look at Harry, "the dot transforms to fit each person" he said, "what your seeing is merely the shape that it has taken for Kagome."  
  
I walked over to look into a mirror. Sitting were Jesse had placed the black dot was now a small black sun. Looking in the mirror I saw Jesse walk up behind me. "It does have a purpose," he said, "if you ever need me this dot one your forehead will tell me and I promise I will always come."  
  
Turning around I smiled at him with tears in my eyes I then wrapped my arms around in a tight hug I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around me and returned the hug.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
***Still In The Gryffindor Common Room***  
  
***Myouga's Point Of View***  
  
I watched as that Jesse character returned Kagome's hug. Inuyasha REALLY isn't going to be happy with this..though maybe if he didn't know about the kitsune he wont seriously harm me.better not mention the sword either  
  
(I know you have been waiting for this is here it comes COME WITH ME NOW, TO FEUDAL JAPAN!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
****Feudal Japan****  
  
**Inuyasha's Point Of View**  
  
Sitting in a tree I was starting to feel sorry for sending Kagome away.  
  
After Kagome had left the others had been mad at me, as I refused to admit that I was wrong they stopped coming to visit me in the tree. And then Kikyo had betrayed me. All in all I was now alone, I leaned against the tree.  
  
Closing my eyes I could see images of Kagome who had always been there when I needed her.  
  
Was I to harsh on her? I thought.  
  
I thought about how I had sent off Myouga to follow Kagome for awhile. Thinking on that I finally admitted to myself that saying I wanted to hear about her being in pain was really just a lie.  
  
What I really wanted to know was if she was alright in the future.  
  
I felt something bite my neck, snarling I slapped it. I watched as Myouga floated into my open hand.  
  
"Well don't just sit there tell me what you found out!" I barked.  
  
Myouga gulped and started to tell me about Kagome going to a special school to build her powers as a miko.  
  
I snarled as he told me about all human boys there that doted on her there.  
  
This WONT do I thought. Perhaps it's time I pay a little visit to the future..  
  
(For all of you that like Inuyasha that should make you happy.it was breaking my heart having Inuyasha be so mean)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
YAY!!! The end to another beautiful chapter *tear*  
  
Bob- Oh suck it up  
  
Hinoke- *Sticks Lady Of The Squirrels, Squirrels on Bob*  
  
Bob- *Runs around in circles screaming*  
  
Hinoke- BuWahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Anyways I have a special treat for everyone!!! *watchs everyone shrink away* *rolls her eyes* anyways when I start the last chapter I will count up everyones reviews.the 5 people with the most reviews will get to be in the last chapter!!!! YAY!!!! One last thing remember everyone that after the list of Kikyo haters I have another most read fanfic.  
  
I almost forgot.right now I'm in one of those weird moods that all the new stuff that I'm reading is Sess/Kag (it's my fav pairing) so I was wondering can anyone suggest some good Sess/Kag fics that have over 15,000 words??????  
  
Ok and now I'm sure you've all been waiting for this..*calls out for Nuna*  
  
Nuna- *walks out a door dragging something behind her* Buwahahahahaha  
  
Bob- NO YOU CANT MAKE ME DO IT!!!! DON'T MAKE ME GO OUT THERE LIKE THIS!!  
  
Nuna- *Just laughs harder*  
  
Hinoke- *Lifts an eyebrow* what did you do  
  
Nuna- *Shoves Bob foreward*  
  
Hinoke- *Bursts out laughing*  
  
Hinoke- Well Bob get to it  
  
Bob- *Glares*  
  
Bob steps forward wearing a court jesters outfit and with a little trumpet  
  
Bob- *Blows the trumpet* hear ye hear ye following is the list of the Kikyo haters club  
  
Bob- *Throws the trumpet at Hinoke's head*  
  
Bob- *Squeaks and runs as he sees the squirrels*  
  
************************************************************  
  
Hinoke- President  
  
Lady Of The Squrriels- Number Two  
  
Cleanfreak89- Personality judge  
  
Kawakiikitsune- Arms Captain  
  
Crystal-Chan- Kikyo Ass Kicker!!! (everyone should also read her story the black kitsune it's pretty durn funny)  
  
Inu's girl kagome- Pure hater of Kikyo  
  
Calliecat - Official Kikyo destroyer  
  
SyaoSakura - Scheduler for Kikyo killing spree's  
  
Nuna- Chief of bringing Kikyo back to life (I agree with Calliecat whats the point of only killing her once? THERE ISNT ONE!!!)  
  
Animationfan320- Incharge of convincing Inuyasha that Kikyo is a bitch  
  
Dark Whispers- Mad genius incharge of coming up with ways to bring Kikyo back to life  
  
Isa- Martial arts instructor (to teach everyone HOW to kill Kikyo)  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ok and now for this chapters favfic..I want you all to know that this is a really really REALLY good fic and it would have gone on my list earlier (I would have made the list longer just for it) but I hadnt gotte naround to reading it yet  
  
-Remember Me In The Stars- as you might have guessed this is a Sess/Kag fic it's uper super good though heart breaking at times.watch out I started crying during chapter 26 and was tempted to cry during other chapters.the story is about when Kagome's mom dies she's forced to go live with her evil aunt and her cousin Kikyo *glares* everyone's favorite characters are in here and if you havent read it YOU SHOULD don't let the summary fool you  
  
As always I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope you read this story.also YAY WE MADE INTO THE 20,000 WORD CATEGORY!!! AND WAS THANKS TO YOU GUYS!!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
-Hinoke- 


	11. Ash's, Ash's, Kikyo Falls Down

Chapter 9, Ash's, Ash's, Kikyo Falls Down  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Authors Note: This was supposed to be part of the last chapter but...well I was tired and I wanted to post the other part *sheepish smile..screams in horror at the evil glares directed her way* maybe you guys will forgive me when you read the chapter (the chapter title says it all)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-Hinoke-  
  
Side Note: Not only do I have another summary for a really good fic at the end of the chapter but I also have a list... (Buwahahaha you have to read the chapter to find out what the list is of!!!)  
  
Another Side Note: I forgot to mention this earlier but the reason that Draco didn't get a Christmas was because he wasn't there, he went home for the holidays.  
  
************************************************************  
  
*.* Actions  
  
. Thoughts  
  
~.~ Fast Forwards  
  
(.) Authors Ramblings  
  
************************************************************  
  
Authors Note: Some of you might wonder about this after you read this chapter, how is it that Inuyasha makes to Hogwarts at the same time as Kikyo when set out months earlier? Well the simple answer is that (A) Kikyo cant find Kagome by following her secant. (B) Myouga can tell Inuyasha were to find Hogwarts. (C) I WANTED THEM THERE AT THE SAME TIME!!! So that how they end up there at the same time. Now on with the fic.oh yeah and Jesse is a student of four houses (I thought I mentioned this earlier but if I didn't I'm really sorry). Also Jesse is the keeper for Ravenclaw.  
  
~~~~Fast Forward 3 Months~~~~  
  
***Kagome's Point Of View***  
  
Next April at midnight found me taking a moonlit walk around the School Lake.  
  
Sitting down and leaning against a tree I looked out over the lake. It's been a long time since I had any time to sit in silence and think I thought.  
  
I let out a sigh of peace; it was so peaceful watching the moonlight hit the lake casting a hauntingly beautiful blue glow.  
  
I started to close my eyes, before I suddenly shot them open.  
  
It cant be!!! (I THINK IT CAN BE!!!) I didn't think that Kikyo could get into this period, but there's not mistaking that blue glow, it's definitely Kikyo!.  
  
Calming myself I stood up and went to meet her.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Hello Kikyo" I said as I stepped out from behind a cluster of trees. "To what pleasure do I owe this little visit?"  
  
Kikyo glared at me; "I'm here for my sole bitch. And as soon as I have it you will die and Inuyasha will be mine to take to hell."  
  
I smirked, "well you can have Inuyasha he's not, and never was mine."  
  
"Well" Kikyo said while lifting her bow, "I still need, not to mention want you dead."  
  
I readied myself for her attack, calling upon my powers boy is Kikyo is for a surprise I thought with another smirk.  
  
Just before Kikyo could release her arrow, I heard a voice shout my name.  
  
I looked up just in time to see Inuyasha fly towards Kikyo and cut her bow in half.  
  
Kikyo glared at Inuyasha, "why did you do that!" she demanded in a very angry voice, "you told me that you loved me and only me. And that, that" she pointed at me, "was only a means to find the shards so that you could bring me back to life!"  
  
Inuyasha turned on her and spit in her face "I don't know how I could ever think that I was in love with a self absorbed, ugly bitch like you. Not to mention the whole trying to kill me thing was a major turn off." He angrily hissed.  
  
"Also I won't let you kill Kagome for the simple reason that it would bring you joy." He turned around to look at me, "Run" he said, "you're of no help here, you'll just get in the way."  
  
I was so caught up in being mad at Inuyasha that I didn't feel the presence of another demon coming up behind me. I did however notice when the demon came up behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders.  
  
Looking up I saw Jesse, who was glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" demanded Inuyasha.  
  
Jesse just ignored Inuyasha and kept on glaring. After a few moments he finally said something. "Your wrong, Kagome doesn't need to run. She's already more powerful then you could ever hope to be." He said in a calm voice, though there were hints of anger in it.  
  
Inuyasha sneered, "Kagome couldn't save herself from a little rabbit demon, let alone Kikyo."  
  
I fixed my angry glare on Inuyasha. "That was the old Kagome," I said, "the one that loved you, But I'm a new person now. Now move or I might hurt you as well a Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha glared back at me then stepped back. "If you're so sure then go ahead and attack her, just don't come crying to me when you find out just how weak you really are."  
  
Jesse squeezed my shoulder, "don't let him get to you" he said, "your more then powerful enough to shatter that ugly piece of pottery back to hell."  
  
Looking up at his face I smiled, "you do know that everyone says me and Kikyo look alike" I said, "which would mean that you just called me ugly."  
  
Jesse smiled back at me "I don't think you two look alike at all. Besides your much prettier."  
  
I smiled even brighter before taking a step forward and pulling out my sword.  
  
I looked down at my sword It really is a work of art I thought.  
  
Jesse had copied the method I had used to make his sword, and in return made me a sword.  
  
There were a few major differences between the swords, such as my sword had a silver hilt, Jesse's sword was bigger, and that unlike Jesse's sword mine didn't transform.  
  
But in the place of transforming my sword started to glow silver, the silver floating around the black sword like an odd sort of fog.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" shouted Inuyasha. Like Jesse I just ignored him.  
  
Turning towards Kikyo I smiled again. "I would wish you goodbye Kikyo but knowing where your going.I don't think it will be good."  
  
With that I mad a slashing motion in the air towards her.  
  
Silver fire raced through the air towards Kikyo, upon reaching her it sliced her in two.  
  
I watched as her ash's floated towards the ground.  
  
"You bitch," growled Inuyasha "Kikyo was mine to take out. NOT YOURS!" as he said the last part he lifted his sword.  
  
Before I could react Jesse stepped infront of me.  
  
"Don't even think about it." He growled back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Already have," he said.  
  
Looking into Inuyasha eyes I suddenly realized that they were red.  
  
"Jesse" I said grabbing his arm "we can't hurt him right now.his demon side took over at some point, he can't control his actions. We need to stun him."  
  
Jesse nodded; He then shouted an ancient sounding word that I'd never heard before.  
  
I watched as Inuyasha froze then fell over unconscious.  
  
I blinked "well that was certainly easy enough." I said.  
  
Jesse chuckled, "we had better be heading back. He wont stay this way forever.just a few hours" he said with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*****Hogwarts Infirmary*****  
  
**Kagome's Point Of View**  
  
I breathed in deeply. I thought back on what had happened...  
  
Jesse and I had brought Inuyasha up to the infirmary - though only after we were sure that knocking him out had made him return back to his hanyou form (I don't think I spelled that right) -.  
  
The next morning Jesse and I had returned to the infirmary to make sure Inuyasha was all right.  
  
When we got there we were met by Dumbledore.  
  
It turned out he had been there talking to Inuyasha for over an hour, They had talked about everything that had happened with Voldemort and Naraku.  
  
Once Dumbledore had gotten Inuyasha's side of the story, he had come up with a conclusion of what had to happen.  
  
Jesse, Inuyasha, and me in order to save the world would have to go back into the past to destroy Naraku.  
  
If we succeeded we would be saving thousands of people in the future.  
  
And that was the reason that I was now in my room packing.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I looked up when the door to the dorm room burst open.  
  
In walked a very pissed Hermione.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T REALLY THINK THAT YOU AND JESSE WERE GOING TO GO TO FIGHT VOLDEMORT WITHOUT THE REST OF US!!!" she demanded.  
  
I just blinked at her "does that mean that you guys are coming?" I asked.  
  
"OF COURSE IT DOES" Hermione snapped. "We've talked to Dumbledore and he agrees."  
  
"Well then what are you waiting for" I said, "Hurry up and pack."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ok I know, that was a pretty short chapter. But important stuff happened and I didn't want to many major parts of the story all in one chapter.  
  
Now instead of Having a conversation with Bob I've decided to insert Nuna's (it was in one of her reviews) It's really, really funny.. Remember there's the special list, and a top pick fanfic after words!!! (Not to mention my Kikyo haters club roster)  
  
Bob- Yeah and also by inserting hers you don't have to write one  
  
Hinoke- One of these days Bob, one of these days  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
OMG! I'm so happy you put in the scene with bob. Wow! Thank you so much. *Teary eyes* ah I'm so happy!  
  
Just for that I'm going to let you pound Kikyo to dust with my giant bell!  
  
Kikyo: oh gods why me.  
  
Hinoke: *smiles evily*  
  
Nuna: *hands Hinoke bell* heheheh you have fun.  
  
Hinoke: *beating the @#%$ out of Kikyo*  
  
Nuna: yup I'm evil  
  
Kagome: HA, take that b#tch  
  
Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara: *stare at Kagome in disbelief*  
  
Kagome: um uh die Kikyo?  
  
Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara: ...  
  
Kagome: um, HEY LOOK AT KIKYO!  
  
Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara: *all look at Kikyo*  
  
Miroku: *uses opportunity to grope Sango*  
  
Sango: ...HENTAI! *Takes out giant boomerang and starts beating up Miroku*  
  
Inuyasha: *is holding Shippo up by his tail arguing with him*  
  
Shippo: KAGOME!  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY  
  
Inuyasha hits the floor face first. Meanwhile Hinoke its still beating Kikyo to death with Nuna's abnormally large bell.  
  
Inuyasha: *tries to pull himself up using Kagome's skirt. Makes it about to feet before...*  
  
Kagome: SIT  
  
Inuyasha: *falls face first onto Kikyo's...you get the point*  
  
Kagome: OMG! TWO TIMER SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!  
  
Sango: *stops beating Miroku to watch Kagome sit Inuyasha*  
  
Miroku: *sneaks off into woods*  
  
Sango: *turns back* DAMN *turns around toward where Hinoke and Kagome are beating Inu-chan and Kikyo into pulp. Smiles evily*  
  
Kagome, Sango, Hinoke: *beating on Inu-chan and Kikyo*  
  
Nuna: heheheh what an amusing spectacle. *Notices bob* oi bob I bet there thirsty go get them water  
  
bob: WHAT? why me  
  
Nuna: cause your the muse  
  
Bob: that's not my job  
  
Nuna: *eyes glow evily* do you want me to put you in another court gesture costume?  
  
Bob: HA!! Its been done already.  
  
Nuna: how bout I split you in two and make you a dancing donkey.  
  
Bob: *pales* I think ill get that water now  
  
Nuna: *smiles sweetly* thanks bob  
  
Bob: *grumble*  
  
Bob returns with water  
  
bob: here's your water  
  
Nuna: what no ice!  
  
Bob: *glare*  
  
Nuna: fine fine just go serve it to them *points to Sango, Kagome and Hinoke*  
  
Bob: WHAT NO WAY!  
  
Nuna: *takes out a book on donkeys*  
  
Bob: *pales again* OK FINE ILL DO IT  
  
Nuna: on second thought *grabs bobs head and hold him like a weapon* I think ill join the fun. *smiles evily*  
  
Bob: oh no  
  
-Nuna-chan-  
  
Thanks Nuna!!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Now for the Kikyo Haters Club Roster!!!  
  
Hinoke- President  
  
Lady Of The Squrriels- Number Two  
  
Cleanfreak89- Personality judge  
  
Kawakiikitsune- Arms Captain  
  
Crystal-Chan- Kikyo Ass Kicker!!! (everyone should also read her story the black kitsune it's pretty durn funny)  
  
Inu's girl kagome- Pure hater of Kikyo  
  
Calliecat - Official Kikyo destroyer  
  
SyaoSakura - Scheduler for Kikyo killing spree's  
  
Nuna- Chief of bringing Kikyo back to life (I agree with Calliecat whats the point of only killing her once? THERE ISNT ONE!!!)  
  
Animationfan320- Incharge of convincing Inuyasha that Kikyo is a bitch  
  
Dark Whispers- Mad genius incharge of coming up with ways to bring Kikyo back to life  
  
Isa- Martial arts instructor (to teach everyone HOW to kill Kikyo)  
  
Guru Myoga- Official grave laugher (in other words dances around Kikyo's grave laughing at her misfortune)  
  
Istari of Starbright AstronomyTower- Second Kikyo Ass Kicker (the was I see it if we make enough Kikyo's EVERYONE GETS A PIECE OF HER!!! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
And that's it for this chapter!!!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Before I post this chapters fanfic review I would like to say that I try not to pick fics that are rated R (I don't want some mad parent to start sending me hate mail *shudders*) so please keep that in mind! (I REALLY don't want to offend anyone).oh yeah I don't know why but this time I'm listing 2 fics...oh and I really want to know am I writing these reviews for nothing or do you guys actually read them???  
  
-The 17th Moon- It's one of those Kagome turns into a demon fics but in my opinion it's one of the best. It's a Kag/Sess fic the only draw backs are that it's only about 14,000 words and it hasn't been updated (much to my disappointment) recently. But don't let that stop you from reading it cause as I said it's really good  
  
-A Smart Kagome- this is a AU (Alternate Universe) fic. Everyone's in college and to tell you anything else (besides that this is a Sess/Kag) might ruin the story. I first read it somewhere else but recently saw it on ff.net. It's one of the first fanfics I ever read and it got me hooked on them. A most read  
  
**************************************************************  
  
And now for my mystery list!!!  
  
I plan on making one of these list for each chapter.though each list will be of a different anime show!  
  
This chapters list is....INUYASHA!!!!! (duh) this is really corny but it's a list of all the (in my opinion) hot guys that appear in the show.feel free to send in reviews with comments and suggestions one who should be on these lists (I'll add people when the chapter gets updated).oh and the list isn't in any kind of order...  
  
-Human Inuyasha-  
  
-Inuyasha-  
  
-Miroku-  
  
-Naraku- (well I guess that it's really the young lord not Naraku but hey I don't care HE'S STILL HOT! *watches as everyone sweatdrops*)  
  
-Kouga- (How can Kagome NOT like him!?!?!?!?!)  
  
-Hiten- (Man WHY did they have to kill him!!!!!!!! *breaks into sobs*)  
  
...Somehow I feel like I'm forgetting someone, I hate that nagging feeling....  
  
Now the (still in my opinion) hottest guy that appears on Inuyasha  
  
-Sesshoumaru-!!!!!!! (though human Inuyasha and Hiten came in a very close second)  
  
Next week is Dragon Ball Z (though since there's so many episodes and seasons of it only the season with Majon Bou in it (damn I KNOW I spelled that wrong)  
  
Thanks For Reading!!!!!  
  
Tell the next time  
  
-Hinoke- 


	12. IMPORTANT!

!!!IMPORTANT!!!  
  
Hinoke here sorry I've been slackin off but lifes been crap and I havent had the time to write..any who some questions have arised and I need some feedback from EVERYONE WHO READS THIS..I recently received a review that said to stop writing cause the story sucked but that it had a good plot..so the question iiiiiiiiisssssss should I  
  
A. Just stop writing this story cause it's crap  
  
B. Go back and rewrite the whole thing spend more time on each chapter really fulfill the story  
  
C. Just keep on chuggin along  
  
I really need feedback on this I'M SO CONFUSED!!!!!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Hinoke 


	13. Alone Time

Awakening Powers, Chapter 10, Alone Time 

*********************************************************** 

Hey everyone I'M BACK!!! I'm really sorry about taking so long to write this chapter I

M SO ASHAMED

Bob- you should be you slacker

Anyways I have some important authors notes at the end of the chapter that you should take the time to read THANK FOR EVERYONES SUPPORT!!!!

-Hinoke-

*********************************************************** 

(…) Authors Ramblings 

… Thoughts 

***…*** Location 

*…* Action 

*********************************************************** 

***Higurashi Shrine*** 

"THANK GOD!" I shouted. We had finally arrived at the well, And it's about damn time I thought. 

*******Flash Back******* 

(you didn't really think that I wouldn't tell you what happened on the trip did you! Of course not! *watches the readers dart there eyes back and forth* *mutters*) 

Hermione, Ginny, and I walked out the front doors of Hogwarts. Looking around we found the guys waiting for us. 

"It's about time" Inuyasha muttered. "Inuyashaaaaaa" I growled, Inuyasha eyes became the size of saucers as we realized what was coming. "NO! KAGOME WAI-" 

"SIT!!!!" *thud*. Jesse looked into the crater the Inuyasha had just formed and chuckled. He then turned to look at me, "shall we go?" he asked. I nodded then turned towards the rest of the group "ready to go" I asked. 

Everyone else nodded. "Then le-" "WAIT FOR ME!!!" everyone turned around to see Draco come running down the stairs. Jesse groaned "not another member of the Kagome fan club" he grumbled. 

Glaring I stuck a hand out at Jesse, "Jesse" I said in my sweetest voice. Jesse gulped "yyyes?" "DOWN!" dark blue light shot out of my hand and slammed Jesse into the crater the Inuyasha was still lying in. 

"MY BACK!!!!!!" someone from inside the hole screamed. Cackling evilly I walked away from the crater and pulled out my broom. 

******Another Flash Back This One Further Into The Trip****** 

"KKKKKaagggooooooooooommmmeeeeee" Draco whined "I'm hungry and my butt hurts from sitting on this broom, I wanna stoooooooop." 

I rolled my eyes, "Well Draco if need to get off the broom then you can ride on Inuyasha's back for awhile". Both Inuyasha's and Draco's eyes widened, "HELL NO!" shouted Inuyasha running further ahead. 

Sighing I slumped over my broom again. Maybe it was all the bickering going on between the guys, or maybe it was the fact that I didn't get much sleep last night, but whatever the cause I fell asleep on my broom. 

When I woke up I was cuddled into something warm and hard (….I wonder who it is *rolls her eyes*). Feeling content I started to go back to sleep, then it registered in my mind Warm? HARD! I was sleeping against someone!. 

Before I could jerk up and lose my balance and fall off the broom, the warm object leaned down "it's all right Kagome" he said. "I moved you onto my broom after you fell asleep on yours. Now go ahead back to sleep, you tired and you need to save up your energy." 

Yawning I nodded, Leaning back against his chest I started to drift off to sleep again, "Thanks Jesse" I whispered as sleep took me.

*******End Flash Backs******* 

Smiling at the last thought I went inside to take a bath and change out of my Hogwarts robes.

After my bath I dried off and changed into the fighting outfit that Souta and Grandpa had given me for Christmas. Slinging my old backpack over my shoulder I walked into the living room. "Are you guys ready to go?"

************************************************************** 

Standing on the edge of the well I looked back and waved goodbye to my family. Turning back around I took the hands of Jesse and Inuyasha who were standing on either side of me. 

I started to count "1, 2, 3!" on three everyone jumped into the well (I know I know in the show the well isnt big enough for all of them to jump in at the same time….but in my warped world it is!). 

Climbing out of the well the first thing I saw was an oblivious Sango and Miroku making out. I snickered, "I'm so glade the you missed me" I called out. 

Both Sango and Miroku jumped about five feet. "KAGOME!" Sango shouted as she ran to hug me, "I missed you so much!" I grinned at her evilly "could have fooled me" I cackled. 

Sango pulled out her boomerang and hit me over the head with it. Lying on the ground I looked up at her with swirly eyes. "What was that for!" I asked, Sango smiled sweetly "well someone has to take Miroku's place…" 

Miroku suddenly popped up next to Sango, "I heard my name!" "HENTAI!!!" Sango screeched before thumping him over the head with her boomerang. 

I heard someone laughing really hard and turned to see Inuyasha rolling on the ground laughing. "SIT!!!" Inuyasha ended up lying next to me and Miroku swirly eyed. 

**************************************************************** 

After everyone that was knocked over the head with the Sangos boomerang recovered, and everyone else got out of the well we headed to the campsite that Sang and Miroku had set up.

Upon arriving I was shocked to see Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken sitting idly around the fire. Kouga looked up and got giant sparkels in his eyes as he saw me, "Kagome my woman! You've come back to me!!!" 

Everyone in camp sweat dropped, Jesse then turned on me "you never told me you had a mate" he said narrowing his eyes. 

"I DON'T!" I shouted, I then turned on Kouga "look Kouga I'm sorry but we've been over this, I'm NOT your mate and I never will be!" 

Kouga blinked then shrugged and went back to the fire. Shaking my head I looked at Sesshoumaru "so what are the two of you doing here?" I asked. 

Sesshoumaru turned is cool stare towards me, "we are here to help you defeat Naraku in a final battle."

(That would be a good place to stop the chapter don't you think??? *watches all the readers start to punch their fists* *gulps* …..maybe not) 

***************************************************************** 

Everything eventually settled down, the peace only being broken by the occasional argument between Inuyasha and Jesse and the joyful reunion between Shippo and Kagome. 

It got late and everyone eventually headed off for bed. Inuyasha slept in a tree (dur). Shippo slept up against Kirara for warmth. Sango and Miroku were curled up next to each other not far from Kirara and Shippo. 

Hermione was asleep against the tree that Inuyasha was sitting in. Both Kouga and Ginny had decided to sleep next to the fire to keep warm (yes their on opposite sides of the fire). Sesshoumaru was up in another tree (yeah their related alright…also stay with me here where their sleeping DOES matter as you'll soon find out….Buwahahaha). 

Harry and Ron were asleep against the same tree with Jaken sleeping across from them to make sure they didn't get to near his beloved master. And last but CERTAINLY not least Jesse had simply found a soft piece of ground and fallen asleep with Kagome next to him using his shoulder as a pillow. (GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER!!!!) 

****************************************************************** 

Naraku floated over the sleeping group "Kukuku sleeping like little babys…but they wont be for long" and with another evil laugh he took off.

****************************************************************** 

Kagome suddenly woke up, sitting up she looked around frantically. Sensing that Kagome was afraid Jesse also woke up. 

Jesse looked at Kagome "what is it?" he asked as he slowly sat up. Kagome shook her head "I don't know but something's wrong, very wrong." Jesse narrowed his eye and furrowed his brow in thought. 

He soon lost his concentration as they were attacked by a swarm of youki thick enough that they were soon separated. "KAGOME!" Jesse shouted, "GRAP MY HAND!" Kagome lunged towards Jesse voice and managed to grab onto his out reached hand. 

Jesse pulled Kagome up next to him "something's wrong" he said, "I cant use my magic, at all." Kagome nodded her head grimly, she then pulled out her sword. "I don't know about you Jesse but I refuse to die here!" she then started to attack the youki directly infront of her. 

Seeing this Jesse but his back to Kagome and pulled out his sword as well. "I TOO REFUSE TO DIE HERE!!!!!!" 

********************************************************************** 

Naraku watched the group below him struggle to fight off the attacking youki. "What a shame, they all woke up in time to stop their instant deaths and on top of that none of the have died yet!" "Kukuku but that will soon change!" 

Sticking out his hand Naraku divided the sphere below into sections, he then flung his arm off to the side, and as if following the motions of his arm the sections of sphere separated into separate sections and went flying off in different directions. 

*********************************************************************** 

(READ THIS: Just to make it easier to read the following is how many groups they got split up into and who's in each group…see I told you that were they were sleeping mattered. Group 1, Sango, Miroku, Ron, Shippo, Kirara. Group 2, Jesse, Kagome (big surprise). Group 3, Inuyasha Hermione (O.O). Group 4, Kouga, Ginny. And last but not least Group 5, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Draco, Harry. THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!) 

*********************************************************************** 

***With Group 1*** 

"Any idea were we are?" asked Sango. Miroku shook his head "no clue, but I do know that we should try to find the others. Kirara?" Kirara transformed, "ok then" said Sango "lets go!…HURRY UP SHIPPO!" 

Ron looked at them like they were all crazy. "How do you plan on going anywhere?" he asked. Sango rolled her eyes "on Kirara of course." Ron's eyes got big "YOU MEAN I HAVE TO RIDE THAT THING!!!"

*********************************************************************** 

***With Group 2*** 

With a loud thump Jesse and Kagome hit the ground. Jesse crawled over to Kagome to exhausted to stand upon reaching her he pulled her into his arms. "Are you all right? I was worried about you" he whispered in a hoarse voice. 

Kagome rested her head on Jesse's shoulder "I'm fine, just worn out." Jesse nodded pulling out of the embrace, "we should get some sleep then try to find the others in morning." Yawning Kagome crawled over to a tree and fell asleep against it. Jesse chuckled then went to fall asleep next to her.

************************************************************************ 

***With Group 3*** 

Inuyasha sat glaring at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes "your acting so childish" she stated. "I'm going to go find some firewood, try to be a good boy while I'm gone." 

Inuyasha growled and jumped infront of Hermione, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" he snapped. Hermione glared right back at him, "I don't have a problem" she snapped "YOU'RE the one with the problem!" she shoved past him. 

"Now if your majesty would accuse me I need to gather material to build a fire for my poor little human self!" She then stomped away. 

What is his problem! she screamed in her mind I have done NOTHING to upset him and his cute little doggy ears….CUTE!!! were did that come from!!!!. Mentally slapping herself Hermione reached down to pick up another piece of wood, but a clawed hand beat her to it.

Straightening up she came face to face with Inuyasha. Obviously reading the shock on her face Inuyasha smiled, "Hanyous like to keep warm to ya know." (O.O wow waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay OOC…YAY!!!)

********************************************************************* 

***With Group Four*** 

Kouga worriedly tied a piece of cloth around a gash on the pretty little red heads arm, if he remembered correctly her name was Ginny. He smiled she had shown a lot of courage fighting those youki, for though she couldn't use her magic and she didn't have a weapon she managed to hold her own. 

She was strong for a human and she definitely wasn't that hard to look at. Nodding his head he decided that since Kagome had refused him Ginny would do fine for a mate. Ginny slowly started to come to. 

Looking up she saw Kouga, memories of fighting the youki came rushing back. Ginny tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Kouga. "Do not worry my mate" said Kouga, "rest for now, we will start looking for the others in the morning." 

Ginny nodded and started to lie back down before jumping to her feet. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" 

********************************************************************** 

***With Group Five*** 

"SEEESSSSSHHHHHHOUMMARRRUUUUUUUU CAN WE STOP NOOOOOOOW…………." Draco whined. 

Sesshoumaru pinned Draco with a cold stare, "not until we find the others" was his cool remark. "BUT THAT COULD TAKE YEEEEEEEAARS!!!" Draco whined again. 

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes "Well then I suggest you learn to cope." 

Jaken spat at Harry and Dracos feet, "filthy humans not only do you have to complain about everything but your also afraid of everything." 

Harry stuck out his chest "we are not afrai-" They all came to a stop as a bush up ahead to rustle. Sesshoumaru moved into a battle stance but relaxed when a rabbit hopped out of the bush.

Turning around he was just in time to catch Harry and Draco jump into each others arms "KILLER BUNNY!!!!!!!!!" Sesshoumaru sweat dropped before turning around and start back walking. 

********************************************************************** 

Around lunch time the next morning all five groups managed to meet up. Ginny ran over to Hermione and Kagome. "Oh I'm so glade we found you guys!!!" she happily shouted, she then lowered her voice "Kouga was starting to freak me out he kept calling me his-". 

Ginny was interrupted as Naraku appeared over them. "Hello all" he called I just came to inform you that if you ever wanted to see your precious" he snapped his fingers and Kagome suddenly appeared in his arms unconscious "Kagome again, then it's to bad for you because I'm taking her" and with a last kukuku he disappeared. 

"NO!" shouted Jesse "KAGOME!!!!!!" 

************************************************************************ 

BUMBUMBUM!!!!!! I know you probably all hate me for that but such is life…. 

IMPORTANT ANNOUCHMENTS!!!!! 

First there are only two chapters left to this story!!!!….though I might not finish IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!!!!!!! 

Second After some thought I've decided that I will finish the story and then go back and rewrite hunks of it THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!!! 

Third the winners for most reviews go to the following, after the listing are the prizes and requirements

First Place- Lady Of The Squrriels (you've supported my story the whole way YOUR GREAT!!!) 

Second Place- Lyn/Lin (at the start you were kinda negative but I enjoyed your feedback on later chapters Thanks!) 

Third Place- Nuna (*big hug* THANK YOU!!!!!!! I really enjoyed reading your reviews) 

Fourth Place- Dark Topaz (You were my very first reviewer and I'm really glade that you've kept with me!) 

Fifth Place- Animationfan320 (I'm glade that you made sure to leave reivews for most of the chapters even if it was only to say you reviewed) 

Ok for the prizes each person that placed has until I post the next chapter to review (or email me) what they want their characters name to be, and what they want their character to look like, what kind of demon (though if you really want it can be human…WHAT EVER U WANT!) though please make sure to tell me if the character has a mate or not…also the first place winner gets a grand prize (drum roll please) Lady Of The Squrriels gets the option of having Becoming Sesshoumarus love interest for the story (hey to me that's a BIG thing). Remember if you don't contact me before I write the next chapter then a runner up will take your place. Also the charcaters wont appear tell the last chapter (though I might but Lady Of The Squrriels in earlier if she decides to take the Sesshoumaru thing) THANK FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE!!! *swipes away a tear* your all winners in my heart.

Sorry but I'm under time pressure at the second and I don't have to list the Kikyo haters club or list fav storys BUT! It will be back next chapter and if you want to join the club or you want to recommend a story let me know! (I have written down everyone that wanted to be added to the club from the last chapters reviews so it's ok you don't have to tell me again….actually tell me means more reviews…TELL ME *cackles* ) 

Thanks again everyone and please review!!! 

-Hinoke- 


	14. The Good, The Bad, And The Lala

Awakening Powers, Chapter 11, The Good The Bad And The *shudders* Lala 

***************************************************************** 

Authors Note: 

Hi all! I'm sososososososososooooooooooooooo sorry that I left you guys on that cliff hanger then didn't update for *gulps* 2 months…but I've been working at a girl scout camp and I haven't really had time to write *shakes a fist and the stupid little munchkins* anywho GOOD NEWS! This is the last chapter! Though there will be an epilogue that will conclude everything!…as soon as I finish this chapter I'll come up with a number of reviews that I need to post the last part…ALSO! I will have author responses to all the reviews that I get for this chapter!!! THEY SHOULD BE GOOD 2!!! SO MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! LET ME GO OUT WITH A BANG!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also I couldn't resist I make fun of a certain reviewer Lala through out this chapter *looks around whistling* BUWAHAHAHAHA …now ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!

******************************************************************** 

****

IMPORTANT!!!! READ AUTHORS NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER!!!!

******************************************************************** 

(…) -Authors (ME!!!) Ramblings 

… -Thoughts (Mostly Lala's *cackles*) 

*…* -Action 

***…*** -Place Or Point Of View

*********************************************************************

***Naraku's Castle*** 

Kagome slowly started to wake up; she raised her arms to try to yawn, only to discover that she was tied down to the bed. 

The realization the she was tied down brought on a rush of memories as to what had happened, the last thing she remembered was being taken by Naraku-. 

As if sensing that she was awake and thinking of him Naraku walked into the room. "Ah Kagome my dear I'm glade to see that your finally awake." 

Kagome glared, "Where have you taken me you bastard." 

Naraku chuckled, "now why would I tell you that? But I'll make you a deal if you become my dark queen I might release that disclosed information." Kagome spat at him, "I would rather die." "Well now that is a shame," Naraku said while pretending to pout, "but on the bright side I can just force you into it, now that I think of it that will be much more fun anyway's!" 

With a wicked gleam in his eyes Naraku turned towards the doorway, "LALA COME HERE!" 

Kagome fearfully turned her gaze towards the door, after looking for a few moments she suddenly saw a shadowed form approaching, watching it the creature stepped all the way threw the doorway and into the light. Upon seeing it Kagome screamed. 

********************************************************************** 

Mean while back with the rest of the group Jesse paced back and forth under a tree trying to conspire a plan as to how to find and get Kagome back. 

Ginny and Kouga sat watching him with concern. "I think he's going to make a ditch if he doesn't stop soon" whispered Ginny into Kouga's ear. 

Kouga absently nodded obviously a lot more interested in Ginnys nearness. Kouga was about to put the moves on her when Jesse came to a sudden stop. 

Ginny turned her head back towards Jesse. Damn! thought Kouga. "What's wrong Jesse?" asked a concerned Ginny. Jesse turned to look at her. 

"The dot on my forehead" he whispered, "It's throbbing, Kagome's in danger, I have to find her, NOW!" he shouted as he ran off into the woods. 

Ginny and Kouga jumped up as they watched him go. "I'll go tell the others" Ginny shouted as she ran off. 

*********************************************************************** 

***Naraku's Castle Again*** 

Standing in front of her was the most utterly hideous thing she had ever seen. Naraku smiled "Kagome, I would like you to meet my obedient servant Lala" 

(BUWAHAHAHAHAHA NOBODY MESSES WIT HINOKE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!! *watch's all the readers sweatdrop*) 

Naraku gestured Lala forward, Waddling forward with her awkward dysfunctional stride Lala approached Naraku and handed him a bottle. 

"DON'T GET SO CLOSE TO ME NEXT TIME!" shouted Naraku, "THE SIGHT OF YOU ALONE IS BAD ENOUGH!!!" 

What a show my dear Naraku puts up in front of this afoul human thought Lala, I know the he secretly hates her and loves me back with a burning passion! Chuckling to herself Lala shuffled back into a corner. 

Taking one last look at Lala, Naraku shuddered, turning back to Kagome he smiled. "In this bottle Kagome my sweet is a potion the once you take will do two wonderful things!" Naraku said with a sadistic smile on his face. 

"For you see once you take this potion you will live as long I live, which means that I will have you by my side forever, and it also means that you cannot kill me without killing yourself!" Naraku laughed a dark evil laugh as he uncorked the bottle.

************************************************************************* 

WHAT THE HELL! Lala mentally screamed, HE WOULD REPLACE ME WITH THE UGLY BITCH!!!! (*cough one sided love*) Lala's eye started to twitch. 

Maybe I should have a light tryst with that handsome retainer Sesshoumaru's, that would remind Naraku how much he loves me! Lala started to cackle. 

Naraku shuddered as he heard an utterly disgusting noise coming from the corner. Turning around he saw Lala which only cause him to shudder again, "Why the hell do I even have you around here anymore?" Naraku asked to both himself and Lala at the same time. 

"Well isn't it obvious silly?" said Lala batting her eyelash's "because you love me of course!" "OH SWEET GOD!" shouted Naraku "I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE A GIRL!!!!" 

Naraku narrowed his eyes, "are you a girl?" Naraku for the third time that day shuddered. "Well this certainly wont do," 

Getting a sadistic gleam in his eye Naraku slowly approached Lala. Lala gulped "My lo-o-o-ve" she stuttered, (if it is a she *cackles*) "What are you do-o-o-ing!!!" 

"This" Naraku hissed, raising his arm. Lala started as she watched miasma start to collect on his hand. 

"NO! NARAKU YOU C-A-A-A-NT!!! WHAT ABOUT ARE CONSUMING P-A-A-A-SSION!!!!" 

Naraku smirked, "the only thing consuming is YOU!" As he shouted the last word he shot his arm out towards Lala, causing the miasma to fly off his hand and consume Lala in darkness.

Kagome only heard a terrifyingly warped scream before everything went silent and the miasma faded leaving only a pile of dust on the floor. 

Naraku turned back to face Kagome with a satisfied smirk on his face, his smirk turned into a fully warped smile as he saw the a few tears were falling from Kagome's eyes. 

"Why Kagome" he sneered, "there's no reason to cry!" "You don't understand," sniffed Kagome, 

"I'M CRYING CAUSE I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU KILLED THAT THING!!!!!!" Naraku fell over anime style. 

(Well that's the end of Lala…I couldn't help it *tears form in Hinoke's eyes* SHE WAS SO MEAN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *bursts into tears*)

************************************************************************* 

***Following Jesse Through The Woods*** (What you think I'm original enough to come up with a name for those woods? Speh) 

This is all my fault!!! Jesse mentally slapped him self, I should have been able to do something! But no, instead Kagome just got taken by Naraku, Heaven know what he's doing to her!!! (GOD MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTERS PEOPLE!) I just hope I'm not to late…

************************************************************************** 

***With The Rest Of The Crew…And Sesshoumaru, 

(A.K.A. Hinoke's love slave ^.^, Sess: YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL THEM!!! Hinoke: *Darts her eyes back and forth* LOOK OVER THERE! Sess: *Turns around* Hinoke: *Pounces on Sesshoumaru* Sess: -_-')*** 

(The others are not important enough for me to state their names!!! *sees all the hateful glares* hehehe JJUST KIDDING!) 

*Huff, huff, wheeze, pant, pant* "I'm *wheeze* so *huff* tired *pant*" whispered Draco in a low agonized voice. 

Sango rolled her eyes, "Oh suck it up! We can still see the camp site from here!" Sango snapped and him, "Not to mention, your not even walking, YOUR RIDING ON SESSHOUMARUS BACK!!!" 

Miroku approached the already agitated Sango, "Sango what have I done?" Miroku asked in a fake sounding hurt voice, 

"I thought you loved me but then you go and start to abuse another man!" 

Sango's eye started to twitch, "JERK!" she shouted as she hit him over the head with her giant boomerang. 

Miroku lay on the ground twitching for a few moments before popping back up like a magical daisy. Sango just shook her head, "god I hate men." 

That's not what you said last night!!!" called out Miroku in a sing song voice. 

"HENTAI!" Sango shouted before hitting him over the head again. Everyone just shook their heads as they walked past the now unconscious Miroku. (

Sorry but every good fic have to have SOME Miroku beating, I decided this story was over due for some. ^.^) (Also please read this, I KNOW a lot of people don't leave reviews (heck I didn't until I started writing some and realized how important it is to people) but I'm asking you from the depths of my heart PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!! REVIEW!!! It was the reviews from the last chapter that got me typing this next chapter as soon as I got home from camp, so remember THEY REALLY ARE IMPORTANT!!! ^.^ If I reach 600 reviews I post no matter what! Even if I have to stay up all night typing the chapter!!!)

************************************************************************ 

(After the fight with bob is the Important message, though this part is important 2)

I FEEL SO BAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!! I know this was going to be the last chapter (well before the epilogue) but I got all these little ideas and y I could make one HUGE chapter I havent update in SO FREAKIN LONG! That I've decided to go ahead and post this much, I promise that the wait for the next (and last) chapter wont be anywhere NEAR as long *bob pops up*

Bob: yeah but your not doing that for them, the only reason you'll move your slow butt on updating is because summer is over. Your friends have to go back to public school so there's nothing much to do. AND you're a loser who doesn't have a job SO YOU HAVE NO TIME COMMITMENTS!

Hinoke: *Eye starts to twitch* *Gets and evil grin on her face* ooooo booooooobbbbbbb!!!!! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!!!!!

Bob- *Looks at Hinoke suspicously* 

Hinoke- Just to show that there no hard feelings!!! *hands Bob a big box*

Bob- *Gets the look on his face of a little kid at Christmas* *Opens the Box* 

Out springs Koneko (Reaha's muse that has a crush on Bob!!!) 

Bob- OH CRAP!

Koneko- *Launches herself at Bob at kiss's Bob* 

Bob- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *collapses on the floor* 

Hinoke- Riiiiiiiiiiiight 

Anywho, THE IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!!!!

Ok My IMPORTANT MESSAGE,

I hope that so far you guys have been enjoying my story, what I want to know is what things you guys have that you want me to resolve? I'm a very forgettful person, so is their any certain people that you WANT to end up with someone in the end? Do you want to bring someone back to life? WHATEVER! (with the bringing to life I was thinking that some of you may know how a "certain" person dies in the 5th Harry Potter book if theres interest I could bring that "certain person" back to life here!!!) so anything you want resolved that I havent done yet TELL ME! Also IF THERES INTEREST I am willing to make alternate endings with Kagome ending with different people (like Inuyasha or Harry!) JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT AND I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO GET IT IN HERE!!!!!! Also I'M NOW RESONDING TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!! SO ASK ME QUESTIONS AS WELL AND I WILL ANSWER THEM!!!!

ANOTHER IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!

Last chapter I stated the winners for my reviews contest, well some of my winners didn't respond soooo I HAVE SOME RUNNER UPS WHO CAN NOW (if they respond before the next chapter) BECOME PART OF THE STORY, if your not sure what I'm talking about go to the notes in the last chapter!!!…ONE MORE THING!!! If you would like to know as soon as I post the next chapter then tell me and leave your email and a little side note that you want to be on the list in a review!!! THANKS!

Anyways the new winners (don't worry Lady Of The Squirrels or Nuna I have your characters and I've already added them into my plot outline!!!) are………….

- Kagome-leostargirl

- Mellerz 

- Kawaiikitsune

If you are one of these reviewers…CONGRADS!!!!!! *throws some confetti up into the air* 

AND NOW!!!!!!!!! (drum roll please) THEEEEEEEEEEEE KIKYO HATERS CLUB!!!!!!! ^.^ 

Hinoke- President 

Lady Of The Squrriels- Number Two (Puts up a doctor evil finger) 

Cleanfreak89- Personality judge

Kawakiikitsune- Arms Captain

Crystal-Chan- Kikyo Ass Kicker!!! (everyone should also read her story the black kitsune it's pretty durn funny)

Inu's girl kagome- Pure hater of Kikyo

Calliecat – Official Kikyo destroyer

SyaoSakura – Scheduler for Kikyo killing spree's 

Nuna- Chief of bringing Kikyo back to life (I agree with Calliecat whats the point of only killing her once? THERE ISNT ONE!!!) 

Animationfan320- Incharge of convincing Inuyasha that Kikyo is a bitch 

Dark Whispers- Mad genius incharge of coming up with ways to bring Kikyo back to life 

Isa- Martial arts instructor (to teach everyone HOW to kill Kikyo)

Guru Myoga- Official grave laugher (in other words dances around Kikyo's grave laughing at her misfortune)

Istari of Starbright AstronomyTower- Second Kikyo Ass Kicker (the way I see it if we make enough Kikyo's EVERYONE GETS A PIECE OF HER!!! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA) 

Angel Girl- Spell Caster (*cackles* *darts eyes back and forth* *points at Bob* Bob: -_-') 

Crystalyn- Pot Smasher!!! (….hemm I wonder what ever this job is for *evil smile*) 

Subaruu0584- Leader Of All victory Dances (Hey I think we should have at LEAST one celebration EVERY time we kill Kikyo, CAUSE IT JUST MAKES EVERYONE SO DARN HAPPY!!! ^.^!!!) 

Bleeding Wings- Kikyo Torturer!!! 

Kagome-leostargirl- Head Torturer Of Medieval Unit (ya know old englad torture style ^.^ painful nee!)

Reaha- Genetic Scientist (At the moment is deviling in more painful ways of cloning *cackles* *coughs* *smiles*) 

Firegodess13- Demon Sword Wielding Sorceress (O.O got me scared for my life, Bob: *Rolls his eyes* your teddy bear makes your scared for you life -_-') 

Sesshoumaru13- Head In World Wide Media Of Making Known How Crappy Kikyo REALLY Is 

THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTERS CLUB!!!! *tear* I'm so proud of all my members I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!…anywho if you want to join THEN DO SO!!! JUST LEAVE A REVIEW!!!! If theres a position that you have already come up with tell me and I'll stick it up there, If you have no idea THEN JUST SAY YOU WANT TO JOIN! I love coming up with positions!!! ^.^

Bob- That's because you don't have a life 

Hinoke- *Glares* don't make me pull out another box 

Bob- *Goes even whiter then Kikyo…(is that possible?)* 

Hinoke- Haha YOU SUCK! 

Todays 2 Fics!!! This has been really hard cause I've read A LOT of really good ones just recently but these 2 really strike me as different and kewl!!!!! 

-Unexpected Allies: How to Train a Taiyoukai- 

This starts out like most fics, with Sesshoumaru coming to the Inu group to ask for Kagome's help in getting back a powerful signet ring of his, a ring which proves him as the ruler of the western lands. Kagome being the kind person that she is agrees and that's when things start to change around, from a perverted animals, to evil Miko's this story is full of romance and laughs a most read for Kag/Sess fans!

-Shinjite- 

What if when Kagome came through the well she didn't meet Inuyasha because he's the soon to be ruler of all western lands. But what if instead she meet a young Kaeda which in turn leads her to meet and team up with Sesshoumaru and….AT GOOD NARAKU!!!! It sound weird but believe me it's REALLY good GO READ IT!!!! NOW!!! 

That's all for today folks!!!! So until next time….REVIEW!!!!

-Hinoke- 


	15. An End Draws Near

**__**

Awakening Powers

Chapter 12, An End Draws Near

By Hinoke

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

AN: It's been a hell of a long time, and instead of lying to you and telling you that I got some horrible illness of that I fell down the steps at a anime convention and broke my back I'm going to tell you the truth…-_-' I'm a slacker. I don't know that I would have updated THIS soon if it hadn't been for an email for Lady Of The Squirrels so if anyone reviews then they should thank her for being the reason this is here!!! Also that's why **I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO LADY OF THE SQUIRRELS!!!!!!!** Oh and one last thing…this is the second to last chapter…not the last *innocent smile* *runs screaming at the evil looks directed her way*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

… Thoughts

(…) Authors notes DURING the story

Other then that I think you guys can figure the rest out by yourself!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Last Chapter*** (I think) (If you haven't read this in a while then you might want to browse through last chapter to jog your memory)

Holy crap thought Kagome, how am I going to get myself out of this one? Turning her head to the right she saw Naraku walking towards her with the vial in his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***In The Woods With Jesse*** 

"THE WOODS ARE FINALLY COMING TO AN END!!!" shouted Shippo as they walked threw the steadily thinning trees.

Jesse nodded but came to a sudden stopped, "I smell blood." He whispered

Jesse ran as fast as he could to a nearby clearing, the rest following close behind him. Upon reaching the clearing they were met by the sigh of a giant battle. The only confusing thing was that the battle seemed to be between thousands of youkai and oni -sent by Naraku - against two high level demons. 

The two demons were sitting and leaning against a tree with a dark blue barrier surrounding them. The demon leaning against the tree had a very bored expression on her face, she was a dog demon with a long black hair purple eyes and claws. She was wearing a dark purple traditional kimono with slits up the sides that had a black dragon winding around it. Strapped to her back were two swords. 

The demon sitting against the tree was an arctic fox demon and appeared to be the one holding up the barrier. Her hair – such a light color of blue hair that it almost appeared white – was up in a chun – with the acceptation of two pieces that framed her face – tied with two dark blue hair ribbons that matched the color of her claws. Her eyes were a deep bronze color, and she was wearing a sleeveless hori the color of her hair with blue Hikamas and around her neck was a giant bell. 

"Who are they?" Shippo asked. Jesse was about to give him a bewildered shrug but stopped when heard Sesshoumaru whisper a single word, "Kitako". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Back With Kagome, Naraku's Castle*** 

Closing her eyes Kagome tried to concentrate on her inner power, but was once again unable to reach enough of it to harm Naraku, or undo her magically sealed – and sealing- chains. 

Goodbye Jesse, I love you and I always will she thought as she mustered what she could of her power in order to kill herself so that Naraku wouldn't be able to control her and her powers for centuries to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Back With Jesse*** 

"Goodbye Jesse, I love you and I always will" Jesse heard Kagome's words as clear as if she had been standing next to him. "Kagome" he whispered as he slowly dropped to his knees a single tear falling down his cheek. 

"KAGOME!" he roared leaping to his feet he drew his sword while unknowingly letting loose the restraints that had been put on his powers. While rushing into the battle Jesse's sword started glowing a midnight black with volts of dark blue spinning around it.

Reaching the very center of the fray he pulled himself into a fighting stance and let lose a giant wave of power from his sword.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***With The Two Demons Standing By The Tree*** 

"Better prepare your shield for a large amount of energy Nuna" Whispered the dog demon Kitako while still leaning against the tree. Nuna –the arctic fox demon- nodded vaguely, trying to concentrate all her power into her shield. 

"Prepare yourself" Kitako whispered as a large amount of blinding black light flew their way. Steadying herself Nuna closed her eyes and held on for all she was worth as the large amount of energy hit them. 

Nuna opened her eyes as the energy retreated back to its master. Looking around she was met with the sight for a lone demon standing by himself in the middle of where there had just been thousands of attacking demons. 

Smiling Nuna started to stand up but stopped when someone pulled her up and into his arms. 

"You are very strong, my names Kouga how would you like to be my woman?" asked a handsome wolf demon. Nuna blinked before whipping the giant bell of her neck and beating him senseless with it. 

Huffing and puffing she stopped when someone tapped her one the shoulder, Turning around she was met with the sight of a very angry looking red headed girl (Ginny) "may I borrow that?" she asked in a very angry voice. 

Not a little scared Nuna handed the bell over to the fuming girl. "YOU SICKO!!!" Ginny screamed as she snatched the bell out of Nuna's hand and started to pound poor Kouga senseless, "DO YOU ASK EVERY GIRL YOU MEET TO BE YOUR WOMAN!!! DO YOU GO OUT OF YOUR WAY TO TRY TO BREAK PEOPLES HEARTS!!!!" 

Kouga jumped out of the hole after hearing her last accusation. Pulling Ginny into his arms he gave her a wolfish grin, "Don't worry, you will always be the only woman for me." 

Ginny just turned her head and grumbled, though the rest of the group noticed that she didn't bother to pull herself out of his arms." 

"This is a very odd group of people that you are traveling with Sesshoumaru" said Kitako as she strolled over to Sesshoumaru's side. 

"It's been a long time Kitako," said Sesshoumaru, "I thought you had died." 

Kitako looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled "before now I had been wishing I had." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***With Jesse*** 

Jesse breathed heavily as the light faded away, Seeing that the enemy had been vanquished he rushed on towards Kagome, "Please Kagome" he whispered, "be all right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Wow what I slacker I am…Short chapter, I know but I sat down and decided that I needed to stop slacking so I wrote it in one sitting. The next chapter WILL be out soon not a couple of months soon, but sometime in the next week soon. READ MY NEW(ish) STORY!!! FORGOTTEN FORESTS!!! IT'S A IY/LOTR CROSSOVER!!!!!!…oh and in further notice a separate will be posted when the story is finished (a.k.a. next chapter) with all the review responses and such useless crap that I always put at the end of a chapter lol. Until then PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WANT TO KNOW IF ANYONE EVEN READS THIS ANYMORE! IT WILL REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME TO KNOW IF ANYONE DOES!!!!!!!! 

REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! HOLY CRAP PLEASE REVIEW!!!

You're finally returned writer

-Hinoke-


	16. Very Important That You Read

NOTE!  
  
Due to the fact that my internet browser is on the fritz and wont let me sign onto anything which means I cant check my email OR sign into fanfiction to update, and the fact that the computers at my school (which I'm on now) wont load my floppy disks with my stories on them, there might be a SLIGHT delay (which is also the reason I haven't updated in a while) so far this problem has been going on for about two weeks or more, I hope that this problem will go away so that I can update more. I hope that you'll be seeing more updates that aren't authors notes soon!  
  
I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, if you have any ideas or suggestions my aim is working, my sn is XxHinokexX  
  
Feel free to review with support.slash threats.slash flames.slash whatever -_-' 


End file.
